If No One Will Listen
by MVMMT5
Summary: Sequel to Finding My Place. Bella has to find her way back into her family and her friends, but this time it's not an ex boyfriend haunting her... And if she doesn't find what she's looking for it could most likely break her. AU/AH/OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Alright here is the Sequel!! As you all know I don't own any of the characters except for two... well sort of I just changed their names... one of which I wished I owned... But you don't have to worry about that... All goes to Stephenie Meyer except for those two that you'll meet later on... Anyways I will tell you there will be some drastic changes in some of the characters in my story!! But don't fret because it'll all go as I've planned in my head... I hope. **_

**_Go ahead and start reading!!_**

_Maybe no one told you there is strength in your tears  
And so you fight to keep from pouring out  
But what if you unlock the gate that keeps your secret soul  
Do you think that there's enough that you would drown?_

If no one will listen  
If you decide to speak  
If no one's left standing after the bombs explode  
If no one wants to look at you  
For what you really are  
I will be here still

No one can tell you where you alone must go  
There's no telling what you will find there  
And, God, I know the fear that eats away at your bones  
Screaming every step, "Just stay here"  


_**Chapter One:**_

_**Never Wake Up…**_

If I lay my head down can I wish to never wake up? "C'mon Bella it's not that big of a deal!" whined my roommate Jenny. I was tempted to roll my eyes, but I stopped she was just trying to help… though it was a big waste of time on her part.

"And I'm telling you it is… I thought you understood…" I said softly. She just laughed and shook her head.

"I understand that you want to focus on your studies and that you don't want to date, but honey your life right now is so bland that even the color beige is more exciting." She said in her thick Brooklyn accent. This time I did roll my eyes at her.

"Ok Jenny I know I've been really serious about all my studies and everything, but I just don't have the time tonight… I've got a paper due tomorrow and I really need to start cracking down on it." I said… it was a lame excuse but it was all I had to go back on.

"Yeah you mean the paper that you've had done for three days now?" she asked her lips pursed in annoyance. I shook my head and smiled sweetly at her.

"That was a different class this is government."

"Hmm… somehow I just don't believe you…" Jenny contemplated as she tapped her chin. I rolled my eyes and got off my bed and towards the small desk that was across from it that held all of my school crap.

"You don't have to believe me Jenny, I'm just not going."

"I will get you to go out with this guy even if it's the last thing that I do." She threatened pointing her finger towards me and I just shrugged.

"Yeah keep thinking that…" I said before turning towards my laptop that held all of my pain- I mean writing… and also my school work. I began typing and typing and boring and boring. It wasn't until eleven when there was pounding on my dorm room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I said before I let out a big yawn. I walked over to my door and unlocked it before cracking it slightly. I sighed when I saw who it was, "What do ya'll want?" I asked opening the door completely and letting the two buffoons in.

"You shouldn't be the one asking the questions Bella, what _we_ need to be asking is why in the hell are you home on a Friday night?" asked Chris.

And without missing a beat Blake said, "Again."

"I was writing a paper that's due tomorrow…" I said sitting down on my bed and leaning back against the wall.

"That's total and complete crap!" Chris said out of exasperation as Blake nodded as they sat down simultaneously on Jenny's bed facing me.

"Just because I actually do my work instead of partying and messing around doesn't mean that it's total and complete crap Chris," I said clenching my eyes close as I let out a sigh.

"Bella just because we don't obsess over every little comma like you do doesn't mean we don't care. We write then the other brother looks it over and says its good now go print it off," Blake said and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Coming from _you_ Blake isn't saying much seeing as you can make a paper that even the Pope would want to read in an hour," I said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hey! What about me?" Chris asked as he pouted a little.

I laughed and just smiled, "You Chris couldn't even find a book for the Pope to read because you don't know where they are." Blake started to laugh with me and Chris just sat pouting still. "Aw Chris don't feel too bad, it's why we love you!"

"Yeah sure that's why you love me…"

"Ok so seriously let's go out and have fun!" Blake said with a little whine.

"No guys I'm tired and I don't feel like going out today…" I said with a sigh.

"C'mon you promised you would help us get chicks!" Chris said whining even more than Blake.

"Chris you could get any girl you want, you don't need me to help you out," I said and he just laughed.

"Yeah but Blakey here needs all the help he can get," Chris said and then Blake hit his shoulder with a loud pop. Chris just winced a little and then started to laugh and it wasn't long until all three of us were laughing.

"Neither of you need help getting laid so why are you here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jenny called us," Blake said with a sigh and then shook his head, his good mood seeming to vanish. "Seriously Bella just because… I mean… it doesn't mean that you can't date."

Chris wasn't smiling anymore but he wasn't frowning, though his eyes showed stress. I sighed and shook my head, "I'm fine guys I just really needed to get that paper done, and it took me longer than I thought it would."

"Bella I know that it might seem-" Blake was about to continue before Chris interrupted him as he stood up.

"C'mon lets go… I can tell she's tired. Get some sleep babe because you're coming out with us the next time without complaints." Chris said as he hugged me tightly, I smiled into his shoulder and nodded my head.

"Thanks," I whispered and I felt him rub my back and I knew he meant you're welcome. "Bye Blake I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Bella and you better count on us being here for the next party night!" he said as he made his way towards the door with Chris following closely behind.

I sat back down on my bed and placed my head on the pillow. I stayed still knowing that I wouldn't be able to go to sleep, but I still tried. Maybe the reason I couldn't go to sleep was because I might never wake up, I thought and then sighed again. Here I was lying on my bed in my second semester of my sophomore year in college and I still couldn't face my nightmares.

I was Twenty years old and I was scared of what was in my head… yeah I'm all grown up huh mommy? I laughed sarcastically at myself. My life literally went down the hole when I left my home, my life, my friends, my too green town. I couldn't help but miss it every day, but yet I still felt like I wasn't ready to face them…

I've been told many times that I need to get over myself and many times I've thought the same thing but yet I couldn't do it. I've changed way too much for them to even try to accept me as who I am. This is no longer the sarcastic, funny, crazy in love, and bitch that they all said they loved. I was the complete opposite in fact. I was quiet at least to anyone but Chris and Blake, I no longer said what was on my mind, I didn't act like a bitch to anyone unless it was those two crazy brothers, and I haven't been in love for some quite time now.

Things change I guess… people change… places change…

I opened my eyes and they went in and out of focus because the light was still on, with a groan I got up and turned off the light and locked the door, knowing that if Jenny came home at all tonight then she had her key. Knowing Jenny though she was probably out hooking up with some Frat guy at some Frat party… I shivered slightly as I thought about what she could be doing. And if she does come home I'll be up at around three in the morning holding her hair back in the bathroom because that's how good of friend I am.

I went back to my bed and went back to lying down… Now to my earlier thought… If I lay my head down can I wish to never wake up? It would make things a lot easier for a lot of people including myself… I wasn't suicidal or anything I just wanted finally a peaceful end to all of my suffering… I know I shouldn't be complaining seeing as people go through probably a lot worse than me but I couldn't help it.

After nights of going forever into nightmares of a man that haunts you, you'd want it to end too. But I didn't just want an end to it all, I wanted the elaborate happily ever after, but I knew I'd never get that. Maybe that's why I had lost all hope because I knew it would never come. Why? Because I am the very one who ruined my own life. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. And I'm ashamed of it.

_If no one will listen  
If you decide to speak  
If no one's left standing after the bombs explode  
If no one wants to look at you  
For what you really are  
I will be here still_

If you find your fists are raw and red from beating yourself down  
If your legs have given out under the weight  
If you find you've been settling for a world of gray  
So you wouldn't have to face down your own hate

If no one will listen  
If you decide to speak  
If no one's left standing after the bombs explode  
If no one wants to look at you  
For what you really are  
I will be here still

If no one will listen  
If you decide to speak  
If no one's left standing after the bombs explode  
If no one wants to look at you  
For what you really are  
I will be here still  
I will be here still

**_AN: Ok yes it's a short chapter... but there will be more and SOON I promise!! though that promise can only be kept as long as I get my wonderful reviews that I adore so much!!! Oh and if you haven't figured it out the two characters are the lovely Chris and Blake... Song and lyrics are by Kelly Clarkson!!! _**


	2. Peek A Boo

_**AN: Alright here is the second chapter!!! Yeah!!! Anyways in one of my reviews I got a question about what Frat was so... In like a college there are different fraternities and its shortened to Frat... you know the people who have all those Greek letters and all that stuff... Yeah well anyways... I hope you all like this chapter and you'll see a lot of faces that most of you have been asking me!!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... though two characters are from a different show but with different names... _**

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Peek A Boo!**_

"I'll see you tonight Jenny," I said as I opened the door to our dorm room and I heard her groan a goodbye. I almost winced… yeah the whole three o'clock thing turned out to be four o'clock because she walked home from the Frat party after hooking up with a Frat guy… Yeah I know she's feeling great.

I sigh as I hear some yelling down the hall and I try to hurry it up because it sounds like a couple fighting which is so something that I don't need right now. So I make it out of the dormitory earlier than I thought I would and I start walking over to where Chris and Blake stay.

I snuggled in closer to Chris' letterman jacket and walked a little faster. "Hey Bella!" I heard a voice call out and I immediately smiled seeing Blake walking over with two coffees. Chris was lagging behind with a coffee in his own hand as he blew on it; I rolled my eyes at him but continued to walk towards them.

"Thanks," I sighed as I was handed the hot caramel coffee; I took a quick sip of it and nodded my approval. "You guys ready?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Chris' attire: last night's jeans with the same t-shirt.

He just grinned at me and winked, "Oh I'm more than ready."

"Ugh!" I said shaking my head as Chris and Blake both laughed. We walked together until we had to part ways so that I could go to my history lecture and them going to their business lecture.

Each class seemed to drawn by maybe because I knew what they were talking about so I wasn't learning something or it could have been I was awoken this morning by roommate slamming the door open and running to the bathroom… Soon enough I was in the cafeteria getting my food with Chris and Blake making crude jokes behind me about some blonde in the front of the line.

"Stop looking at her ass and pick what you guys want to eat!" I whispered harshly… I was grumpy… only a few hours of sleep can do that to you. They both nodded sheepishly and we continued our way through the lunch line and over to our usual booth. As soon as we sat down they began shoveling down their food and I just sat watching them like always before I shook my head and began eating mine slowly.

It wasn't long before I heard a voice call out my name… not only was it weird that it was someone other than Jenny, Chris, or Blake… I recognized the voice. My head shot up and I saw the one and only Emmett Richard Swan. Shit.

Chris and Blake watched me warily as I stood up in utter shock as I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and last but not in the slightest bit least Edward walk up over to where I was standing. "Emmett." I breathed softly and I felt a pinch in both my eyes as I looked down at the table.

"Bella is that you?" he asked as they came to the table.

"Yeah… it's um me…" I said as I looked him over, he hadn't changed one bit except that his hair was shorter, everyone else looked the same pretty much but even so all of them took my breath away. "Do you guys want to sit down?" I asked looking down at the table.

"We wouldn't want to interrupt…" Rosalie said as she looked between the guys and me at which I almost snorted at and that meant that Chris did.

"Nah… you guys aren't interrupting anything." Blake said with a bright smile and they sat down smiling also though theirs seemed to be a little stressed. "Actually Bella we can…"

"No." I said looking over at him at which he nodded at looking down at his food while Chris looked over everyone with raised eyebrows. "Um this is Chris and Blake my friends…" I said and everyone said their hellos at which Chris waved at and Blake smiled.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked as I speared a piece of lettuce with my fork.

"I got transferred for football… wait shouldn't you know this?" he asked and I coughed on my food and Chris and Blake shared a look.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Well you talk to Renee right? She should have told you this…" Emmett said as he scratched his head. I was looking down when I heard Chris shift in his chair and sigh; I shot a look to him before turning to Emmett once again.

"I haven't talked to Renee in a while and if I do it's merely to say I can't come down…" I said and he nodded.

"Well anyways I got transferred for football and Alice got transferred for her Art class and everyone just came along… So what are you doing here?" he asked and I felt all the eyes turn to me.

"School… obviously but I came because of the English courses…" I said and then looked at Chris and Blake. "And because of…" I said but I was interrupted by two arms landing on the table on either side of me. The instance of this made me freeze because I knew these two arms like they were my own. Chris and I looked eyes and even when he looked at the person that the arms belonged to I kept my eyes trained on him. The way he and Blake were breathing more heavily as they clenched their hands into fists…

"Emmett! I thought it was merely just a coincidence that you and Bella had the same last name. Well I hope you like the campus," the man said in his sickening voice, the sound almost made me want to vomit.

"I like it very much here… and Bella's my little sister," Emmett said and I fought hard not to break in front of everyone, so I held my breath and kept my eyes trained on Chris.

"Ah well… Chris here is also the co-captain to the football team, so you can ask either one of us for help. But I've been here a year longer so I know a little bit more…" James said and I could tell he was smiling which made me want to shiver in disgust. He enjoyed this, he enjoyed what he was doing to me.

"Thanks?" Emmett said and I could tell he was obviously confused.

"Are you done James?" Chris asked and I could see his veins in his neck strain because he was so mad and he was also trying very hard not to jump over the table.

"For now," I heard James laugh and then his arms were gone and then his shoes squeaked against the tile floor.

"Huh…" I said a little bit later. "You didn't know that Emmett was joining the team? I mean I've talked enough about everyone I think you should be able to realize that he's my brother," I said and Chris rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in charge of the transfers James is… and plus I have classes in the morning so I wouldn't have been able to know that he was here."

"Ah well…" I said and then I changed the subject quickly and we all got into a comfortable conversation about classes though Edward hadn't really said anything except to Jasper and it made me feel a little sick to my stomach that it was because of me.

It wasn't long before I heard Chris sigh again and I resisted looking at him because I knew what he was thinking. "Alright I'm tired of waiting…" Chris said and I just got up and threw away my trash.

"Seriously Bella!" he said with exasperation. "How long is it going to take you to finally come to your senses?"

"Chris what are you talking about?" I asked sitting back down and this time Blake rolled his eyes.

"Stop doing that!" Chris yelled throwing his arms in the air. "If this was nothing then why are you wearing my jacket?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"What does the jacket have anything to do with… whatever you're talking about?" I asked through narrowed eyes… he wouldn't dare say it aloud.

"How about it was the night I gave it to you!"

"Chris calm down," I said through gritted teeth and I saw Blake lightly nudge him in the shoulder.

"Do they know?" he yelled pointing to my brother. I stood up my face turning red with anger and he shrank back a little.

"Stop."

"Prove to me that it's nothing, because what I saw just then meant that it still hurts. If it hurts Bella obviously ignoring it isn't helping." He said and I sighed before taking off the jacket and throwing it at him and it hit him in the face.

"There. Does that prove something to you?" I asked before walking away.

**Third Person's POV**

"Damn…" Chris said softly as he held his letterman jacket in his fists.

"Yeah I know… you're gonna have to beg tonight." Blake said and then he looked around at Bella's friends and her brother and smiled sheepishly at them. "Sorry about that… You know if you guys want to see Bella and maybe hangout we're meeting up in her dorm and we're going to watch some movies ya'll are welcome to join…"

"Sure that would be great," Alice said with a little bounce in her seat but she stopped when she saw Edward looking down at his plate. "I mean I would love to but I don't know if everyone else can go…"

"Hush up Alice we haven't seen her in years… We're going." Rose said with a roll of her eyes.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked looking over at Chris. Chris was still fingering the jacket and he sighed a little and then looked at everyone.

"It's not really my place I'm just trying to push her a little… sorry it was very rude of me to blow up like that in front of you guys…"

"What's going on?" Emmett asked and Chris shook his head.

"I know but I don't… it's complicated… I mean I was there but…" Chris trailed off feeling helpless.

"Chris… stop ok we both… and it's Bella she's Bella…" Blake said before he stood up. "Anyways she's in Meyer hall room 306 come at around six and I swear there will be no fighting."

"Sure count us in. It'll be good to spend time with her." Emmett said and soon enough it was just Edward and Chris at the table.

"You know she talked about you the most," Chris said looking at Edward and then walked out of the cafeteria. Edward bit his lip and looked down at his food… _Bella_ he thought with a sigh.

**_AN: Hope you liked it!! Now do your part a review and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible!!_**


	3. Chick Flicks

_**AN: Alright so here is the third chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took me so long to update but I was in the middle of moving again which mean me and my two sisters doing everything including moving all the furniture from upstairs down and into the new place, not fun. **_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all goes to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer except for two characters who go to someone else... but lets just keep that between me and you... lol! _**

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Chick Flicks…**_

I sat on my bed contemplating what had happened at lunch and I knew that we were both wrong, also I missed the jacket. It was like a security blanket for me ever since that night. If went out without Chris and Blake I had it on. Not having it on made me feel naked and I hated that feeling.

The knock on the door broke me out of my trance and I quickly walked over to the door and opened it only to see Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and Edward standing there quite awkwardly I might add.

"Oh hey guys, Blake called me a little earlier to tell me you all were coming. Make yourselves at home; we're just waiting on them." I said as they walked past me. "Sorry about lunch… it's just a really long story for some other time. Let's just enjoy tonight!"

"Cool… so what have you been up to lately?" Rose asked with a slight smile.

"Oh you know school, nothing, and everything all at the same time. What about you guys?" I asked.

"Well just being transferred and that's about it," Jasper said as he took a seat on the floor after grabbing a drink from my mini fridge.

"Huh… so nothing really exciting happened since I left Forks?"

"Oh not really I mean Charlie and his girlfriend are really close, she moved in when we left for school… but other than that not really…" Emmett said with a grin as he grabbed a beer. "How do you have this in here?"

"Chris and Blake are 21 so they buy some drinks to stay over here for nights like these…" I stated easily leaning back against the wall next to Jasper.

"Ah." I closed my eyes feeling my shoulders sag from relaxation and before I knew it there was a pounding on the door.

"I'm coming!" I yelled to the door and the pounding didn't stop.

"God, could you take any longer?" Chris asked as soon as I opened the door, he shoved his letterman jacket as he passed by me and so did Blake. I smiled as I looked down at the jacket and then walked quickly after closing the door to my closet and hanging it up on its accustomed hanger.

As soon as I turned around I heard two cans pop open. "Go ahead guys have all that you can handle," I said sarcastically at Blake and Chris who were both lounging on my bed.

"We will," they both said at the same time at which I shook my head at.

"What do you all want to watch, I have a little of everything…" I trailed off.

"Ooh can I pick please!" Blake jumped from his seat before anyone could blink. "I have been waiting to watch this movie forever! Chris won't let me watch with just us… and seeing as there are two more girls in the group I think it's perfect."

"Aw jeez not that chick flick," Chris moaned. I raised an eyebrow at him and then sat down between Jasper and Emmett.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?" I asked quietly as the blue screen came up from my TV.

"Not at all," Jasper whispered as Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders and with a squeeze he bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Sit back and relax people you're in for the best movie of your lives," Blake said before he slammed down into my bed.

And just as the opening lines went on my eyes went wide and then I busted out into laughter. "What Women Want? Really?" I asked through my laughs.

"Oh god," Emmett and Jasper moaned at the same time.

"Seriously are you sure you didn't come out as a girl?" Chris asked bluntly.

"Chris that's mean," I scolded though I was trying to hide up my giggles.

"Is this the movie where he can hear all the women's thoughts?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Uh yeah, please tell me you haven't seen this?" Rosalie asked as she ran her hand through her long blonde locks.

"Um…" Edward trailed off.

"Yeah he has, when it first came out I had a huge sleep over with some of my friends and I made him watch it with us… it was so funny I think he cringed through the whole thing… especially when Mel Gibson put on the pantyhose." Alice said with a giggle as she jumped up and down in her spot next to Jasper.

"I have to go through this again?" Edward moaned from next to Rose who was in Emmett's lap.

"Yup, if I have to then we all have to." Chris said as he pulled on my hair.

"Ow," I said as I grabbed my hair.

"Is Jenny coming home tonight?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I would think so seeing as she had a rough night last night or should I say this morning. I mean seriously she's twenty freaking years old you would think she would have just a bit of maturity in her," I ranted.

"Um…" Chris said quietly and I turned my neck to see him and saw that he was trying to hide something.

"What?" I asked.

"Shhh guys it's starting!" Blake said eagerly. I looked at Chris sharply but he just ignored me and looked at the TV screen. Turning around I settled into watching Mel. Watching it by myself like I did the first time was nothing compared to watching it with everyone because between Chris making fun of Blake for knowing almost knowing all the lines and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward wincing at parts and then with Rose and Alice quoting lines with Blake it was completely hilarious.

After the movie we turned on the lights and just sat and talked randomly about nothing. It wasn't long before I heard a pounding on the door. "Bellsy!" crooned a voice.

"Um… just a second guys that's my roommate…" I said and then walked over to the door. As soon as I opened it Jenny fell into the room but quickly caught herself before she nose planted into the floor. "Jeez Jenny it's only ten o'clock," I said as I helped her up.

"I know… but I had to come and tell you something." Jenny said as I half carried her to her bed.

"What?" I asked with a sigh as she plopped down onto her bed.

"I've been feeling really bad about it, like really bad." She slurred.

"What have you been feeling really bad about Jenny?" I asked.

"Well you know I went out last night… I kind of ran into someone there," I heard Chris sigh in the background and I resisted turning towards him.

"Who?" I asked while using my hands to tell her to speed up.

"Chris and I'm so so so sorry about it because I really don't understand the whole are you together or are you not together with him… so I've been feeling really bad. Don't be mad at me please," she whined. I closed my eyes tightly at this new information and sighed loudly.

"Of all the people you could fool around with you had to pick my slutty roommate," I said through gritted teeth.

"Um… yeah," I heard him say from behind me.

"God Chris," I sighed.

"Hey I'm not a slut!" Jenny squealed.

"Yeah tell that to all the guys in Jefferson Hall," I replied as I turned to everyone. "Alright I'm sorry to cut this little party short but I have to take care of my slutty drunk roommate."

"Hey," Chris said as he was getting up. "I had to sit through a chick movie and had to get outed by the girl I slept with last night… hmm not such a great night, but I know what would make it a great night."

"No Chris I think you've had enough hooking up for a week," Blake and I said at the same time.

"And definitely don't think I'm going," I said shaking my head.

"You're no fun Bella," he whined.

"Nope, and good night to everyone." I said before walking over to Jenny who was lying on her back passed out, I helped her to lie on her side and then placed a bucket next to her. I then ran into the bathroom and got a cold wet wash cloth then I laid it on her forehead. This wasn't the first time that this had happened, the getting drunk and passing out I mean.

Well one thing is for sure there is never a dull moment in Bella Swan's life that's for sure.

**_AN: Alright so there it is! I hope you liked it and don't worry there will be more of Edward and her together in the next chapter! So do your part and review! Please it'll make me type faster I promise!_**


	4. Lets Get Wasted!

_**AN: Alright here is chapter four and I hope you enjoy! From here on it's going to start getting a little steamy!! Anyways please read!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything it goes to Stephenie Meyer! Thanks though for actually thinking I might... _**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Let's Get Wasted!**_

"Please please Bella!" whined Chris from across from me at the lunch table a week after the movie night.

"What is he pleading for now?" Alice asked as she sat down with Edward.

"He wants her, Blake, and him to go out tonight to some party," Jasper said kissing Alice's temple.

"Ah," Alice nodded with a giggle.

"Please Bella you haven't gone in forever!" Blake added in and I rolled my eyes as I stabbed a piece of my salad before popping it into my mouth.

"Why do you want her to go so bad?" Edward asked getting out of his silent funk he had been in since I had sat down.

Chris eyed him before getting this dopey smile on his face, "Because man she gets all the hot chicks to get jealous and then like nothing they're all over you. I mean I've gotten so many girls from just standing next to her!"

"Wow thanks, I think I've officially become your pimp," I rolled my eyes again as Rose and Alice giggled. Emmett and Jasper both smiled and nodded.

"Hey Eddie!" crooned a girl out of nowhere and I instantly sat a little straighter when I saw it was Ashley one of Victoria's friends who happened to be James' girlfriend. She was the typical Barbie type, blonde hair with the long legs and not so deep blue eyes.

Edward's head shot up and I saw Alice, Emmett, Jasper all sink a little in their chairs, Rose on the other hand rolled her eyes and looked at me with expectance. "Hey Ashley," Edward replied with a lazy smile, a smile I didn't recognize as I eyed him curiously.

Ashley looked around the table and her smile faltered at me and then she shot a glance at Blake and Chris. "What are you doing sitting with them?" she asked and I ran my hand through my hair.

"Uh eating," Edward said stupidly.

"I'm gonna go," I said before standing up quickly with my tray.

"Yeah I'd think so I wouldn't want Vicky to see you so close to my boyfriend, it might get ugly." Ashley said as I threw away my trash. I whipped around feeling a little braver than I had in awhile and I saw Ashley do a double take.

"What?" I asked sternly as my hands flexed.

"You heard me."

"I don't think I did, do you mind repeating it?" I asked walking towards her and I saw Chris and Blake smile brightly at me.

"Vicky might think you're trying to steal another guy that doesn't belong to you," she said standing up tall and I felt my confidence shake as I saw James stand up from his table as he watched with dark eyes.

"He's not mine and hasn't been in awhile have your fun," I said before walking off with shaky hands.

My phone started to ring and I quickly answered it hoping it would help me to keep my mind off of what happened. "Bella I'm so proud of you!" Chris yelled proudly.

"Yeah so am I!" I heard Blake yell from farther away.

"Thanks I guess… so I was thinking that we should go out." I blurted out and I surprised myself at the statement.

"YES!" I heard Chris and Blake say at the same time, loudly I might add.

"Okay so what time will you guys pick me up?" I asked as I walked up the stairs of my building.

"Ten and I can't wait." Chris said before clicking off.

I thought that ten o'clock would take forever to get to but actually it felt like minutes and I found myself walking up the stairs to some fraternity house as loud music seeped out of the bricks. I had chosen a more put together outfit than I usually did for nights like these- dark denim jeans with a green silk corset top as my curled hair draped over my shoulders, but I drew the line at the make-up- it was still natural, the shoes on the other hand were all out of the park. They were three in a half inch black leather peep toe heels. Even for self-conscious me I had to admit I looked pretty decent… Chris and Blake had other thoughts though.

"Dude we're going to get so many offers tonight!" squealed Blake as he high fived Chris.

"I know this is going to be a wild night, Bella the last time you looked this hot was the night I got eighteen numbers." Chris replied with a dopey smile.

"Yeah I get it I look good thanks," I said as the door opened and the guy standing there in some stupid outfit looked at me with a gaped mouth.

"Come in come in," he chirped as he blinked rapidly, he ended up almost slamming the door on Chris and Blake as he watched me walk ahead and I couldn't help but laugh as Chris and Blake cursed at the guy. I walked into some room and saw Edward and Emmett standing there so I made my way through the crowd towards them, when they saw me I thought Emmett was going to have a heart attack.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he yelped as he hit Edward's arm who had been staring at me weirdly.

"Clothes?" I said but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Those can't be considered clothes!"

"More like lingerie, nice Bella," Rose said as she walked up and wrapped an arm around Emmett's waist.

"Uh thanks," I said and then I was bumped into by someone.

"Sorry!" some girl yelled and I caught sight of who it was I almost had a heart attack. Jenny was heading up the stairs with James.

"Oh my god," Chris said from beside me suddenly. I turned around suddenly feeling my heart jump again and again out of my chest. I didn't know what I was doing but I found myself in the kitchen where all the booze.

"Bella what are you doing?" Blake asked as he grabbed my arm as I reached for a red cup.

I smiled at him and then Chris and everyone behind him. "I'm getting wasted what does it look like?" I asked before downing the whole cup, and I faintly recognized people cheering in the background. My mind was on one thing and one thing only- James might be doing what he did to me with Jenny.

**_AN: DUN DUN!!! Lol! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I must have comments even if they are horrible._**


	5. Drunken Fights & Cries

_**AN: Alright here is the next chapter! Beware there is language and some fighting plus some... well... anyways hope you all enjoy! Oh a reviewer suggested that I put a recap so I'm going to! **_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing it all goes to Stephenie Meyer! _**

**_Recap: _**_I smiled at him and then Chris and everyone behind him. "I'm getting wasted what does it look like?" I asked before downing the whole cup, and I faintly recognized people cheering in the background. My mind was on one thing and one thing only- James might be doing what he did to me with Jenny._

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Drunken Fights & Cries**_

"Hell yeah!" I yelled as my favorite song came on, at least I think it's my favorite song. I didn't care though I was on my eleventh drink and I was letting my head spin as I danced with friends… though I didn't recall their names.

"Bella c'mon it's late, you've had enough it's time to go," Jasper said as he grabbed my arm.

I pulled away with a laugh and shook my head, "If there's one thing I learned from my slutty roommate it's that there is no such thing of having too much!" Some of the people that I had been dancing with cheered with me and I continued dancing.

It was the first time since a long time ago that I was actually having fun and I was going to make it last for as long as I could. I felt someone pull me to them and I leaned into them dancing in tune with the dance. "She doesn't scream like you do Isabella."

The voice made me stop dead in my tracks, I heard yelling in the background but I didn't care, I was drunk and I had the old Bella's strength with me. "That means a lot James." I said as I turned in his arms and I looked into his black eyes. "But you know what would mean a lot more to me?" I asked and I saw him shake his head. "You being the one that screams," I whispered into his ear.

His head shot up just as I kicked him in his groin, he fell to his knees with a cry and his watery eyes looked into my blood shot ones as I punched him in the nose. "I don't hear you screaming James!" I yelled as I punched him again. "C'mon let me hear those pipes!"

"Bella!" I heard Chris yell as he grabbed my arm.

"Stop!" I yelled before twisting out of his grip and grabbing James' face and punching him again and then stomping on his leg with my heel and finally I got a yell out of him as he fell to the ground clutching his leg and his groin. I whipped my hair out of my face and before I could hit him again I was lifted off the ground and carried out of the house as the party grew wild. "Let go of me!" I yelled hitting someone's back.

As soon as we were a block away I was hoisted off the persons back and sat on the cement. I looked up and saw Emmett starring down at me with a slight smile on. "My sister just took down the co captain of my football team."

"I'm glad you like this," Chris said as he paced in front of me. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked as he turned towards me.

"Can I have some water?" I asked softly as I felt the alcohol work its way to the back of my throat.

"Here," Rosalie said as she sat down next to me, handing me a cold water bottle.

"Thanks," I whispered and then started to chug the water.

As soon as I finished the water Chris piped up again, "Are you really that stupid Bella?" he asked.

"What's your problem Chris? So she got into a fight with him," Edward said as he walked up with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah so what? She just got into a fight with James." Chris said and then he started to pace again. "James, Bella. You do remember who that is don't you?"

I stood up shakily and stared at Chris, "Do you think I would have said the things I said to him if I didn't remember Chris?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Bella you of all people should know what this is going to mean." Blake said as he stood next to Emmett.

"You carried me remember that Chris?" I asked and Chris looked down at the ground. "You carried me to your dorm in nothing but a ripped skirt and your letterman jacket as I cried and shook. You told me one day I'd finally get to look at him and tell him to scream to yell for help and for him to look like shit for a few weeks. I got that tonight and here you are telling me that I'm a fool." I crossed my arms as my hands started shake from the sights in my head.

Chris stood still as he eyed me with wide eyes, "I'm done pretending Chris. It happened and I'm fucked up because of it, you got what you wanted." I said and then walked away towards my dorm.

"Bella!" he yelled for me but I just continued on my way without turning back to him, but as soon as I got inside my dorm room it was about five minutes before there was a knock on my door.

I was stunned when I saw Edward standing in the entry way. "Bella… can I come in?" he asked as he stood there with his arms hanging beside him.

I nodded and left the door open and turned and walked to the mini fridge and grabbed two waters. I threw one to him as he walked over to Jenny's bed and sat down on the floor so he was leaning against it. "What did you need?" I asked as I sat across from him, leaning against my own bed.

"Can you just explain what everything was about?" he asked as he twisted the cap off of his drink.

"I don't think that's a wise idea-" I was about to continue but he cut me off before I could.

"Stop with trying to get away from this, do me a favor and don't think about me as the guy you used to date, think of me as your best friend that you used to be able to tell anything to." Edward said as he looked at me with the eyes that I did fall in love with, that I did tell my secrets to, and that made me feel safe- and they still did.

"I was at this party my senior year of high school…it was the night before my last day at seeing the campus so I thought that I might as well try and get the gist of college life. I had met Chris and Blake the day before so we hung out until I met James… James was charming, cute, and he had this thing about him that made you want him… I would have jumped at the chance to be with him but I was still hung up on you so I showed no signs that I was interested. After a few drinks I thought it was better that I left so I walked towards the dorm I was staying in and I had found this shortcut on the way down this alley and I was met with a slam up against a brick wall as soon as I turned down it.

"I hit my head pretty bad but I still remember parts of it, screaming and thrashing out at him was pretty much the gist of it. I was lying on the ground weeping and shaking when Chris and Blake found me; Chris wrapped me in his lettermanjacket and carried me to his dorm room that he shared with Blake. I slept there and the next morning I was given clothes and two over protective friends that demanded that I come to this college so they could watch over me."

I traced the wood as I spoke and I finally looked up at Edward when he let out a gust of air. "I'm going to kill him," he said in a dead whisper that almost made me shake.

"Edward… there's more…" I said and then looked down and started tracing the wood floor again.

"There's more than James raping you?" he asked and I heard his teeth snap close.

"He didn't… he didn't wear… protection…" I said softly. I was wrenched up from the ground by Edward whose eyes were turning a dark green.

"You had a kid and didn't tell anyone!" he yelled.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I found out a week after I moved into my dorm room that I was pregnant… I turned to Chris and Blake and they both said they would help me no matter what my choice… I didn't get an abortion… I couldn't even think of getting one." I said and I felt my heart wrench as I wrapped my arms around my waist.

"Bella…"

"I was three months and six days in when I woke up with my bed filled with blood. It's not the rape that hurt me Edward it was waking up and feeling completely alone. I was going to call Charlie and tell him when I was farther along but when I lost it I just couldn't face anyone, I became shy and couldn't talk to anyone but Jenny, Chris and Blake. I know I probably should have said something but I just…" I trailed off as my eyes were overwhelmed with wetness.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me, "Bella… did you even tell your mother?" he asked. I nodded as I continued to cry.

"Can I tell you something?" Edward asked and I nodded again as I wiped my eyes with my palm. "Ever since you left Forks things have been hell."

I groaned and fell back onto my bed.

"I didn't mean it like that… I just want you to know that I wish I could re do that day every minute of my life." He said as he knelt down to my level.

I looked at him with a questioning expression, "What about Ashley?" I asked.

"I'm not with her… I've never actually been in a relationship with anyone since you… and I don't plan on it." He said and then captured my lips with his.

**_AN: Oh yes... It went there! Lol! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! AGAIN I REPEAT REVIEW... no this isn't me being desperate..._**


	6. Awkward Moments

**_AN: Here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy! Oh and Thank you so very much for all the reviewers!!! I appreciate it so much!_**

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Owns all except Chris and Dean... :(_**

_**Previously On If No One Will Listen: **_

_I looked at him with a questioning expression, "What about Ashley?" I asked._

_"I'm not with her… I've never actually been in a relationship with anyone since you… and I don't plan on it." He said and then captured my lips with his. _

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Awkward Moments…**_

"Oh god…" I groaned as I gripped my stomach as I lay on the bathroom floor next to the toilet.

"Bella?" a voice from the main room called out and I groaned again. This had to be the worst day of my life. "Ah there you are…" Emmett said as he looked down at me in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Ugh," I moaned.

"How are ya feeling kid?" he asked with a grin.

"Shut up Emmett… what do you want," he handed me a glass of water as I talked.

"I just came by to see how you were doing… does your hand hurt at all?" he asked as he sat down next to me and then started to rub my arm. I sighed and shook my head; my hand was the least of my worries.

"When did you find out?" I asked and I heard him sigh as I closed my eyes.

"Edward came by after he left your dorm in a rant, I told him to calm down after I heard him mutter he was going to kill James. He sat down and told me everything… I can keep it from Rose and Alice if you want… so you can tell them and everything." I opened my eyes and took in his composed face.

"How long have you been practicing that speech?" I asked as I sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Since Edward had to calm me down…" I laughed and shook my head at him as he finally let his mask fall. His eyes that were normally a light brown were black and he was breathing hard.

"I'm gonna kill him Bella, just you wait it's going to happen." He said as his hands twisted into fists.

I smiled at him and shook my head at him again, "I think the bruises I gave him are enough for now." I said.

"So uh… I know this is totally off topic, but what is up with you and Chris?" he asked seeming slightly calmer.

I shrugged my shoulders, "He's been through a lot with me, he was like you when I couldn't have you. You would be proud of how those two took care of me. Blake is more like Jasper in the sensitive way…"

He nodded with a smile. "It sounds like my girl was in good hands."

"In the best besides you and Jasper of course," I said with a laugh and he joined.

"Of course…" Emmett then sighed and stood up, holding a hand out for me which I grabbed and he hoisted me up. "Are you going to tell dad?" he asked.

I looked down at my feet and shook my head, "I can't do that… he'll freak and want to do a report and everything… I just can't." Emmett nodded in agreement which I was grateful for.

"It's kind of weird to think I could have been an uncle…" Emmett trailed off and his eyes grew wide. "I could have been an uncle!"

"Um… yeah Emmett I thought that was pretty clear…" I said slowly.

He nodded his head and then gulped, "I know but… I- well it kind of just hit me, and now I'm kind of wishing that you…"

I smiled sadly up at him and nodded, "I do too…'

"Is that weird?" he with a questioning expression, I shook my head no.

"No, sometimes good things come out of bad situations." I said shrugging.

He grabbed my shoulders and wrapped me into a hug, "You could say that, but Bella I kind of am glad it didn't… is that bad?" he asked in a whisper.

I shook my head with a sigh, "Not really… actually Chris said the same thing a week after it happened, he was glad that I wouldn't have the constant reminder of what had happened… and deep inside me I guess I agree a little, but yet I still kind of want a little one running around."

"It's a twisted situation kid." He said and then brought me into the main room and sat me down on my bed.

"Yeah I guess…"

Emmett sat down next to me and looked at me with concern. "So um… how are you dealing with… seeing Edward again?" he asked.

I shrugged and my mind instantly went to last night or more like this morning… "I mean considering things it's been alright… I found out from Renee that it was all a misunderstanding. Apparently you called her because you were hoping to get a hold of me."

He looked at me with hurt eyes, "Yeah but she said it was already too late and that she probably wasn't even going to tell you because you were hurting so bad."

I nodded looking down at my comforter, "She told me two days after you called, she was hoping that it would get me out of my funk… it didn't. Anyways she told me that Tanya and him really had broken up and she just couldn't take the hint, but after I found out I felt so stupid it made me feel worse. I mean I just assumed all this crap and if I just acted rationally then I wouldn't probably be in the situation that I am in."

"Bella… I hate that you think that you couldn't come to me or any of us because if you had we could have worked this out," Emmett said as he watched me with concern.

I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "Are you telling me that if I had showed up on Charlie's door step with all of this baggage I have you would have given me a hug and thrown a welcome back party?"

He laughed, "Well maybe not a party." I smiled at him and shook my head. "Seriously though Bella I would have let you talk and given you a hug and tried all that I could to make you better… I can't speak for everyone else thought, but I'm pretty sure they all would have done the same."

He smiled at me and then patted my head, "Well I better get going… I came by to talk to you and see if you were okay. Edward told me something about you throwing up?" he questioned at which I blushed at.

"Yeah after we talked I got a little sick." I said as he got up off my bed, I gave him a hug at the door and then sighed as a weight was lifted off my back. I shook my head as the memories from last night/this morning rang through my head.

_**Flashback: **__"I'm not with her… I've never actually been in a relationship with anyone since you… and I don't plan on it." He said and then captured my lips with his. My eyes widened in shock as I took in what was happening, my hands automatically moved to his hair and my fingers tangled into it. He broke away from me and started to kiss my cheek and then down to my neck. I closed my eyes as I let him take over… that is until I felt something rise up my throat. _

_I pushed him away effectively making him fall off my bed as I ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. "Are you okay?" he called breathlessly from the doorway. _

_As I flushed away the reminder of what just happened I shook my head, "God no… Edward if you don't mind can you… um…" I trailed off as I clutched onto the toilet with all my might hoping that it would make the pain go away. _

"_Yeah I'll just leave you to um… what you were doing," he said and I didn't look up as I heard the door close. __**End of Flashback**_

I got ready ten minutes later after deciding that I needed to try to get some hangover food into my system. My head hurt like hell as I settled into my usual table and started to eat some macaroni and cheese. "Yum hangover food…" I heard a voice from across from me say. I looked up with a spoon full of mac and cheese only an inch and a half away from my mouth only to see...

**_AN: Alright people don't make me beg... Reviews!!!! PLEASE!!!! PRETTY PLEASE? Oh and those who review you'll get a preview of the next chapter... just so you know... ;)_**


	7. Only One Thought Came To My Mind: Shit!

_**AN: Alright guys here is the next chapter and I hope I'm keeping you on the edge of your desk chair or whatever you're sitting on... Anyways read on!**_

**_Disclaimer: You know it but I'll say it again... I own nothing Stephenie Meyer does. _**

**_Previously On If No One Will Listen:_**

_My head hurt like hell as I settled into my usual table and started to eat some macaroni and cheese. "Yum hangover food…" I heard a voice from across from me say. I looked up with a spoon full of mac and cheese only an inch and a half away from my mouth only to see... _

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Only One Thought Came to My Mind: Shit!**_

I heard a voice from across from me say. I looked up with a spoon full of mac and cheese only an inch and a half away from my mouth only to see the one and only Victoria, James' sort of girlfriend. Also known as Vicky.

She smiled her usual conniving smile at me as her wild fire red hair blazed from the sunlight that was pouring through the windows in the dining hall. "Bella, what a pleasure it is to see you."

I sat my spoon down into my bowl as I nodded towards her. Only one thought came to my mind and it was SHIT!!! "Hello Victoria," I said in a natural tone which kind of surprised me.

"You don't mind if I sit with you do you?" she asked and before I could answer she sat down anyways. "I didn't think so."

"I don't." I said as I sat a little straighter in my seat.

"Good, now it's come to my attention that you had a little confrontation with James last night at one of his parties." She said as she looked at me with her piercing eyes that seemed to match her hair, though really they were a dark brown and not red.

"I did," I said and my voice didn't quiver like I thought it would.

Her eye seemed to narrow a bit as her jaw clenched. "As much as I respect a woman standing up for herself against a man I must say you did it on the wrong man. I don't know when or how you got this idea of being with James but it better stop before something happens."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Something has already happened Vicky," I said standing up. "Don't play stupid, you know everything that happened you're just so obsessed with him you can't even realize how much of an animal he is." I was about to leave when she grabbed my arm.

"Don't you dare call me stupid and don't you dare say anything bad about the man I love, you know damn well that I can make your life a living hell with a snap of my fingers, don't mess with me Swan because if you do you'll be the one crying." She said in a deadly whisper.

I wrenched my arm out of her grasp making her arm hit the table with a thud. "I've already been the one crying, don't you know?" I asked and her eyes showed no recognition. "It was an alley after the man you love raped me." I said and then walked away towards the entrance only to be wrenched back by someone grabbing me by the hair.

"The hell he did!" she yelled as she slapped me. My face tingled and I felt my fists clench. I grabbed her wrist when she tried to hit me again and I pulled her closer to me.

"You know what I did to your _boyfriend, _so do you really want to get into a fight with me when you're more my size and he's more like three times mine?" I asked searching her eyes and all I saw was fear.

She whimpered and grabbed her wrist when I released it, "Please." She whispered and I looked at her with anger and slight confusion. "Please tell me he didn't," she pleaded.

I looked at her a little longer and then sighed, "What do you honestly think?" I asked and then turned and walked out of the dining hall and was finally able to breathe fresh air. I walked towards one of the main courtyards finally feeling lighter than I had in a while. After finding a suitable bench I pulled out my notebook and a granola bar with a pencil in tow, and as I chewed on my snack I started to write while frequently watching college kids pass me by seeming so content by the day also.

I was about five pages into whatever I was scribbling about when I came to the conclusion that I needed to talk to Alice and Rose before Emmett or Edward got a hold of them. They would probably yell at me saying something about girl code… I shrugged my shoulders at my own internal conversation. I packed away my things and then pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?" she chirped after two rings.

"Hey Alice it's Bella… we need to talk. You, me, and Rose all need to talk." I said and then walked off to probably more tears.

After three hours of talking to Rose and Alice they both finally came to a conclusion- James had to die. Another hour and a half was spent with me trying to convince them that it was nice of them to offer but really it wasn't needed. "So who all knows?" Alice asked as she wiped her cheeks to rid her of her tears that she had shed when I was telling my story.

"You two plus Emmett and Edward…" I said as my shoulders shagged.

"So Jasper doesn't?"

I shook my head with a sigh. "Not that I know of though Emmett and Edward might have told him… I don't know."

Rose ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. "I can't keep a secret from him Bella; you have to tell him… he'll get mad if it isn't from you." Alice said as she started to pace in front of her bed.

"I'll call him and we'll talk, you don't have to say anything Alice I promise." I said and she nodded with a sigh and then slumped back down on her bed.

"I'll see you guys later alright… I'm gonna go talk to Jasper…" I said and then got up but I didn't leave without two big hugs filled with comforting squeezes and pats.

"Hey this is Jasper's cell, I can't make it to the phone right now so leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." I heard Jasper's voice mail say and I quickly hung up and headed towards Emmett's dorm room.

I knocked on the door with reluctance and right as the door opened a thought struck me- didn't Edward room with Emmett… "Bella?" the velvet voice said as I glared at the floor. Only one thought came to my mind and that was SHIT!!!

"Hey Edward… is my brother here by any chance," I mumbled still looking at the floor and I swear I heard him chuckle.

"Uh yeah he's in here with Jasper we were about to play a video game, you can come in if you'd like." He said and I looked up just as he opened the door wider so that I could see Emmett and Jasper on someone's bed as they held controllers to some game system.

"Hey Bella how are ya feeling?" Jasper asked with ease and I knew that they hadn't told him.

"A little queasy but that's not from the liquor… I just finished talking to Rose and Alice." I said and Emmett coughed and then grabbed his jacket.

"You know Edward how about you and I run and get some beer from Bella's fridge," Emmett said as he threw Edward's jacket at him.

Edward smiled sadly at me and then nodded to Emmett and they both headed out. "Jasper we need to talk…" I trailed off as I walked towards the bed he was sitting on.

He smiled kindly and shook his head, "Bella I know."

I shook my head at him and then sighed. "No you don't."

"No Bella I know," he said and he got up and gave me a hug. "Does it still hurt?" he asked as he kissed my head.

"How did you-" I started to ask but he quickly cut me off.

"I asked Chris the day after the big blow out at the dining hall between you, James, and him. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone because he was afraid it set you back and he just didn't know if you could go through another one."

I felt myself grip onto him tighter as though he was my life support. "I'm sorry Bells… I just wish you could have come to me or Emmett at least. We wouldn't have made you do anything you didn't want to do… All of us wouldn't including Edward. I've got to say for a smart girl you make some shitty decisions." He said and I let out a choked laugh.

"I do don't I?" I asked as I tried to wipe my tears. Something about Jasper just made you want to pour your heart out and cry.

"Yup but it's okay because we're going to fix everything," he said as he patted my back and rubbed it soothingly.

"You know Jasper has it ever occurred to you that you should be a psychiatrist?" I asked as I moved away from him and set on the dark blue bed that was actually made up.

He shrugged with a light smile. "I've been told that on occasions…"

**_AN: Okay people you all know the drill review and then you get a surprise in your response... but you kind of have to have an account for me to be able to reply... Anyways I hope you all liked it!_**


	8. Sort Of Confessions

_**AN: Alright people here is the next chapter so enjoy!!! **_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing... Stephenie does... pooh... _**

**_Previously On If No One Will Listen:_**

_"You know Jasper has it ever occurred to you that you should be a psychiatrist?" I asked as I moved away from him and set on the dark blue bed that was actually made up._

_He shrugged with a light smile. "I've been told that on occasions…"_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Sort Of Confessions… **_

"Have you talked to Chris or Blake lately?" Alice asked as she munched on her salad with Jasper to her side who was currently listening to his I-pod and nodding along to the beat.

Rosalie wrapped a comforting arm around me as I shook my head, "Blake has called a few times but just to say that I needed to call Chris…"

"You should probably call him sweetie," Rose said as she patted my shoulder. I nodded but continued eating my lunch.

I heard the chair next to me squeak but I didn't look up to see who it was that had claimed the chair, I was too afraid it was Victoria or something… but then again she liked attacking when it was just the two of us… no witnesses.

"Hey guys." A smooth velvet voice said and my head instantly shot up as the night I almost threw up on him shot to my mind.

I looked up to Alice as Jasper knocked out his ear buds, "I think I'm going to take ya'll advice, excuse me." I said and then walked away feeling my face turn a rather embarrassing color of red.

**Third Person's View:**

"Well that was definitely weird…" Alice said as she stared at the spot Bella had just pretty much disappeared from.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at Jasper who was currently staring down Edward. "What did you do this time?" Rose sighed at her friend.

"I… um… nothing," Edward stammered before spearing some of his lunch with his fork.

Jasper and Alice both rolled their eyes, "If you hurt her you'll be the one hurting in a minute," Alice threatened.

Edward's eyes grew twice as big as he choked on his food, "God no! I didn't hurt her. I didn't do anything bad to her… at least I don't think so… it wasn't bad for me at least…" Edward shook his head in confusion at his own comment.

"What the hell did you do?" Jasper asked as he gripped onto Alice's hand in order to calm himself down. This was Bella Edward was messing with after all.

Edward raised his hands in defense, "I didn't do anything alright, she told me about what happened to her and then well… I told her about how life had been after she left."

"You idiot!" Alice squealed with a roll of her eyes.

"What?" Edward asked.

"How could you have told her how life was after she left? After everything she's been through you're making her go through more by putting blame on her about that! She's probably feeling guilty as hell," ranted Rosalie.

Edward shook his head roughly at the thought of making Bella feel the tiniest bit of guilt. "I didn't… I explained how I've never… you know been able to be with anyone after her… and then we…"

All three eyes were wide and when Edward stopped talking Rose and Alice both hit him, "Continue Edward! You can't just stop there!" Alice yelled, and by now they had caught a few on lookers in the dining hall by all their yelling.

"Well… I kissed her and then she kissed me back… and then she threw up. It's been kind of awkward ever since then," Edward said and he got softer with every sentence.

"You kissed!" both girls squealed at the same time, obviously they missed out on the part where she got sick and then it got awkward…

"She got sick?" Jasper asked in concern.

Edward shrugged and then chewed on his food slowly. "Yeah she pushed me away and then ran away so quickly I actually thought she just disappeared out of thin air. She just asked me to leave after that… We haven't really talked since then, and I mean I really want to. I want to talk to her to be with her to feel her near me… I miss her even though I just saw minutes ago…"

"Uh… Edward?" Jasper asked softly after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?" he replied looking up from his tray.

Rose looked at him seriously and then pulled the twin thing and asked what Jasper was going to, "Are you still in love with her?"

Edward pushed his tray away and looked down at his hands, his appetite gone.

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I rummaged through my side bag until I found my cell phone and then started to dial Chris' number. "Hey you reached Chris I can't come to the phone right now because I'm too busy trying to convince the girl next to me that I don't know you or that you're my sister, so do me a favor and stop calling me!" I heard the beep and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Chris its Bella… and I'm… actually no I'm not sorry. Everything I did it should have happened a lot earlier and I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I think that after a little while we can get past this and go back to the way we were except the whole Bella has to keep this cloud over her head." The more I talked the angrier I got at myself, which I took out on his voice mail. "And I'm sorry if you're mad that I've finally gotten out of that. I thought that maybe just maybe you would be a little bit happy for me, but if you're not then you know what get over and go screw Jenny again because that's what you're good at." I said and then snapped my phone roughly.

I shook my head and sighed and dialed his phone again and I got the same voice mail. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that…" I said and then hung up again.

"You okay?" I heard a voice from behind me and I smiled as I looked at Emmett.

"Yeah I'm good… What can you do?" I asked with a smile and he nodded. "Rosalie's in there you might want to hurry up before you get into trouble for taking too long."

He let out a big laugh and hurried into the dining hall. I took in a big breath and headed to my English hour as soon as I caught sight of my watch. As Dr. Winton lectured about when our essay was supposed to be due about the novel we had been reading I started to drift off in my own little world as I thought about what had happened that night between Edward and I… or how I wished it had gone…

I was alerted about the end of class by someone hitting my shoulder. "Hey class is over." A guy said, I jumped and looked at the blonde haired surfer. He smiled kindly at me as his blue eyes shined, "The papers due next week, you better not zone out like that when you're writing."

I smiled at him and then gathered my notebook that I hadn't meant to doodle on. "As uh seeing as I helped you out there how about you help me by going out tonight?"

I smiled at him kindly before grabbing my bag, "Thanks but I don't think so…" I said and then started to walk down the steps to go to the door.

He ran after me and grabbed my shoulder, "Wait! Okay so I've been in this class with you for months and I've wanted to have the courage to come and talk to you for a while, please just do this."

I shoved his hand off of my shoulder, "Thanks again but I'm sorry I'm not really interested."

He held his hand out to stop me from leaving, and that was the first time I noticed that we were alone in the classroom. "You don't even know me so you don't know if you're interested or not, god I probably sound really pathetic…"

I smiled at him kindly but I inched towards the door. "I don't think you're pathetic, it's really nice of you but-" I said but I was cut off.

"But she's kind of busy with the guy she's already dating." A voice said from behind me, I turned and almost did a double take at who said it.

**_AN: You want to know who it is? Well voice your thoughts about who you think it is in your review!!! EVERYONE HAS TO REVIEW!!! And no this isn't just the usual everyone has to review but today is my birthday so as my b-day present from you all I need a review!!! lol! And as a thank you I'll put in a preview for the next chapter!!!_**


	9. Classrooms And Bathrooms

_**AN: Alright everyone here it is! I've gotten so many different ideas on who it could be and I have to tell you like only two people got it sort of right! lol! Oh and I'd like to thank everyone for telling me Happy Birthday! I got a huge grin every time someon did! lol I know I'm a loser! **_

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all! _**

_**Previously on If No One Will Listen: **_

_I smiled at him kindly but I inched towards the door. "I don't think you're pathetic, it's really nice of you but-" I said but I was cut off._

"_But she's kind of busy with the guy she's already dating." A voice said from behind me, I turned and almost did a double take at who said it. _

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Classrooms And Bathrooms**_

"James?" I asked stunned as I watched him stare down the guy in front of me. His black eyes were cold as they looked him down and I almost winced in pain from it and it wasn't even directed at me.

"Uh sorry James… I thought you were with Victoria, I wouldn't have asked her out if I knew that she was dating you." The guy hurried out of the classroom as if he was a dog and he had his tail in between his legs.

James' attention then became directed towards me and I backed towards the stairs seeing as he was closer to the door. James was sporting a crooked nose and a black eye thanks to me and I could see the swelling from all the way where I stood. "You know if you were any other person and had any other friends you'd probably be in some ditch right now," James said as he stalked towards me and my hand instantly was digging into my bag as I searched for my phone all the while I was backing away from him on the stairs.

"Lucky me," I said with a small smile as my hand reached my phone and I quickly hit two on the speed dial and I prayed that he would answer. I slid my phone onto a desk so that he could hear if he answered and then quickly started to back away from the man who was literary stalking me like his prey.

James' fists clenched by his sides and then he grabbed my wrists just as I turned to make a run for it, "I had you once and I can have you again Bella. Not even your brother can save you." I was slammed into a row of desks and I felt the air get knocked out of me as I landed on the floor. "You had it coming when you hit me, but talking to Vicky about all of this just made it happen a lot faster. Vicky won't even look at me now because of a whore like you." He snarled and then pulled me up by my hair and then grabbed my face.

"Aren't you going to try something, anything?" he yelled. "You had enough balls to do it the other night, can't you do it again?"

I closed my eyes and prayed again that he would answer is damn phone and be on his way, "You're just a dumb bitch who just gets in everyone's way." I was thrown down on the stairs and I cried out in pain when my back hit the edge of one. "C'mon don't make this as easy as the first time," he whispered next to my ear as he started to undo my belt.

I squeezed my eyes closed and then brought my leg up and then kicked him with enough force to actually make him fly off and roll down some steps. I ran through a row and went to the opposite stairs and quickly made my way down them just as he was standing up. "You think you're so damn sly don't you?" he asked as he blocked my way from the door. He stepped towards me and I backed up until I was up against a wall.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as I looked up at him.

His eye twitched and then I was left with a hot hand print on my cheek. "Don't play stupid, you know why."

I wiped away the blood that was draining from lip and stared at him with my back straight. "No." I said sternly and his eyes narrowed at me. "I meant the first time. Why did you do it?"

He smiled in a twisted way as if the image was playing in his head of what had happened. "Why not do it?"

James grabbed my wrists just as I was about to push him away and then slammed them against the wall and leaned towards me. "Ever since the alley I've been itching to do this again," he then kissed my neck.

"God you've got to be the sickest guy I've ever met." I said with disgust and then I slammed my knee into his groin making him fall to the ground in pain. As soon as I could I ran, but he grabbed my foot making me fall right on my face.

"You're such a stupid bitch," he groaned out as he pulled me towards him while I kicked him until I ended up kicking him in the face making him curse in pain because of his nose. I scurried to stand and then took off to the door and I didn't stop running until I was in my building where I crashed into some hard body.

"Bella are you okay?" I was in such a panic that it didn't register who it was, I just pushed away from them and ran all the way into my dorm room, and as soon as I closed the door I locked it and pulled my desk chair in front of it.

I pulled my hands away and noticed how bad I was shaking; I shook my hands and then walked to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. My lip was busted and still bleeding, my cheek was still red and was probably going to bruise, and my wrists already had the blue and purple bruise of two big hands wrapped around them. I winced as I lifted my shirt just below my bust and saw red splotches all up and down my stomach and across my rib cage. I turned carefully and twisted my neck so I could view my back and saw a deadly black bruise that had splotches of yellow, blue, and purple right where I had been slammed down on the stairs.

I jumped when I heard my door being banged on and I quickly closed the bathroom door as I prayed that it wasn't James. I couldn't take another fight with him. "Bella open this damn door right now!" I heard the guy yelled out and I just continued to shake as I fell to my knees, crying.

Before I even realized it the bathroom door was wrenched open and I was pulled into someone's arms. "Bella are you okay?" Emmett asked as he carried me to my bed as I continued to cry and clutch onto him.

"Bella?" I heard a bell like whisper say. I looked up from Emmett's shoulder and saw that Rose, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Blake, and Chris were all standing there with a scared looking Jenny behind them. I stood up and stalked towards Chris and I pushed him with all my might.

He staggered back and looked at me with surprise. "You are a rotten asshole! I hope you had fun screening all my calls!" I yelled and pushed him until he ran into Jenny. "God you think you're such a hero from what you did that night. Well guess what Chris hero's show up when they're called even if they're freaking busy!" I yelled and then stormed back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

It was minutes later when there was a soft knock at the door. After a moment the door creaked open and in stepped Edward. "It's just me… they all left, everyone thought you needed space. Can I uh… come in?" he asked as he opened the door wider and I nodded as I stared down at the tile floor that I was sitting on.

"What happened?" he asked softly as he sat next to me after he closed the door.

He wrapped an arm around me and I snuggled in closer to him as if my life depended on it… and it sort of did. "I really thought he was going to do it again…" I said and my voice cracked as I spoke.

"Do you want to talk about?" he asked and then kissed the top of my head. I shook my head roughly and then looked at my hands, that happened to be trembling again. "Alright… we don't have to, but I hear it's better to talk than to run away. You know like to a whole other state," he kidded.

I smiled, but quickly stopped when it started to burn, "Ha ha you're so funny." I felt him shrug from.

"So onto another topic… what was that between you and Chris?"

This time I shrugged, "I called him to apologize earlier and he just ignored my call like he always does when we fight, and then when James… I called him and he just… he didn't come."

"I think you did pretty well on your own," Edward said as he rubbed my arm. I sighed and snuggled even further into him. "By the way Chris' phone was turned off because he was talking to Jenny about what happened that night they slept together… that's how we all got into your room, she was with Chris and had her key."

I ran a shaky hand through my hair as Edward continued, "He wanted to talk to you but you weren't at your dorm and Jenny was so they talked and he switched off his phone so he wouldn't get distracted."

I nodded even though it didn't matter, I was safe now… in Edward's arms where I felt like I was supposed to be. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" he asked looking down at me and I saw for the first time how worried his green eyes were.

"Thank you."

**_AN: Okay so we have some major drama in this chapter!!! And because I added some of her and Edward you all have to review it's like a rule! lol! _**


	10. Stand In The Rain

_**AN: Alright here is your next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy... though it's more of a filler chapter. Also a big shout out to blackandivorykeys, Abby Coleman, mssammydean, and of course bitemealready! You guys are amazing!**_

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Owns All! _**

_**Previously On If No Will Listen:**_

_I ran a shaky hand through my hair as Edward continued, "He wanted to talk to you but you weren't at your dorm and Jenny was so they talked and he switched off his phone so he wouldn't get distracted."_

_I nodded even though it didn't matter, I was safe now… in Edward's arms where I felt like I was supposed to be. "Edward?"_

_"Yeah?" he asked looking down at me and I saw for the first time how worried his green eyes were._

_"Thank you."_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Stand In The Rain**_

_She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but  
she knows that when  
She's all alone feels  
Like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down_

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down  
She wants to be found but  
The only way out is through  
everything she's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down

_**Music by Superchick: Stand In The Rain **_

"Bella?" I heard a soft voice say as I snuggled farther into my pillow. "Bella c'mon lets go to your bed."

My eyes snapped open, wasn't I in my bed? I looked down at my pillow and realized that instead of my purple pillow case it was blue jeans. I fell asleep in Edward's lap. I shot up and was immediately blushing. "Sorry," I muttered as I opened the bathroom door.

"It's okay I fell asleep too…" he said as he followed me out to my room. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked awkwardly as I lay down on my bed.

"Go ahead Edward I'm not keeping you," I said a bit rudely. He sighed and nodded before leaving and I felt myself give into what was going on.

I sat up and leaned onto my headboard. My wrists were bruising like hell and it hurt to move them even a little and I knew deep down that I expected something like this to happen. I had ignored the possibility and it was stupid of me to do that. When I let my fist first collide with his nose I knew I was in deep shit I just continued though like I didn't realize how stupid I was. Chris was right I shouldn't have done that I should have stood up to him in a less physical and bruising way… but it was the only thing I could do in that moment that felt right.

I ran a hand through my hair as I thought back to that night in the alley, Edward was right I couldn't run away anymore. So I let myself fall into that black night though I knew if I started it I would end up falling into tears that wouldn't be able to stop.

**Flashback:**

"James is staring at you," a girl to my right said as I took a sip from my water bottle. I was eighteen and I was in a town filled of college kids I wasn't going to risk getting drunk. I looked at the red curly haired girl and she nodded to the man that had been looking at me throughout the night.

"If I was you I'd jump all over that." She said and I snorted at the thought. As if I would jump all over anything like that.

I sighed and shook my head as I looked back over to the girl. "Nah I'm just going to call it a night." She nodded and went off towards the rest of her friends and I went off and emerged into the clean and cool air of the night. I turned to the way towards the alley that I had found on my way to the party and started my way to the dorm I was staying in at the moment.

I ran my hands across the brick wall as I hummed a tune that I wasn't familiar with as the echo of my shoes bounced around. I felt someone's breath on the back of my neck and before I could turn around I was slammed against the wall.

I fell as I clutched my head and stared up at the man who was smiling down at me. "I saw you at the party… you left before I could do anything."

"What?" I asked stupidly as he grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head and then ran one of his hands down my body.

"Shhh… I wouldn't want us to get caught." He said and it was like reality hit me and I started thrashing out at him. His mouth muffled my cries and screams and one of his hands held both of mine and I felt like the whole world was crashing down on me. And just like that I didn't feel it anymore, the pain was gone.

Instead of being in a watery alley with a man with alcohol on his breath on top of me I was in the arms of Edward in our meadow and he was humming me to sleep. I was peaceful and I was safe without a worry in my head. Edward kissed my shoulder and I snuggled deeper into him as I hoped that time would just stand still and I would be with him forever.

"_Have you ever wished that we wouldn't have to go back home, that we could just stay here?" I asked quietly- speaking my thoughts. _

_He squeezed me closer to him, "Every time we come here…"_

"Edward," I breathed out and I was soon hit with reality. I wasn't with Edward and I wasn't in our meadow. Instead I was in this same watery alley, but this time there was no man and I was left without a shirt and my pants torn.

It wasn't the pain that James had brought me that made me so devastated when Chris and Blake showed up- it was being completely alone.

**End of Flashback**

I choked on a sob as I clutched onto myself. I had just sent away the only person that I wished to be with. I was sick and tired of just sitting around and letting this keep happening to me. First Jacob and now James and here I am this mess. You'd think that after all of this I'd be standing up and fighting for myself, yet I'm on my bed in a mess because I can't just stand the hell up for myself instead I have other people do it for me.

I shouldn't have needed to call Chris for help I should have just done what I had done when he didn't show up. I didn't need anyone to help me because I could do it myself if I just tried. I was strong I knew that because I wouldn't be Charlie Swan's kid if I wasn't strong.

I needed to fight for myself if I wasn't going to let anyone else do it instead of sitting in my own puddle of tears.

But if I did try to stand up for myself it would be hard and I didn't think I could make it… I wanted help I just didn't know how to ask anyone for it without thinking that they would say no and just leave like I did with Edward.

I sighed and stood up and walked over to my bathroom mirror as I wiped away my tears. I was confused by my own thoughts. I looked at my reflection and I felt hatred flood through me. I hated myself because I used to think nothing could bring me down and now I was back to that girl that I despised- the girl that my dad had to help one time because her husband was beating her and she didn't know who to turn to. The day after she came to the police she died because her husband found out she went to the cops and he went nuts. My dad came to me that night and told me to start self defense classes because he'd be damned if that ever happened to me. I was about thirteen at the time.

Even with the classes it did. It happened and I needed to stop going back on my word of saying that it wasn't going to affect me anymore I needed to stop and know that this happened and I needed to just get the hell over it. If I wasn't going to let anyone else help me then I was going to do it. With or without people's help I was going to live up to my fears and just let me be me, the old Bella. The Strong Bella, because I'll be damned if I was going to end up like the girl who got killed by her husband because she didn't take a stand for herself.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

**AN: Ok guys the next chapter is going to have a little bit of Edward and Bella in it! So if you wanna know what's gonna happen you have to review so you can get a preview that's how it works! lol! **


	11. No More Protector

**_AN: Alright everyone here is the next chapter that I hope everyone enjoys. As always I don't own any of the characters... *tear* lol. _**

**Previously On If No One Will Listen:**

_If I wasn't going to let anyone else help me then I was going to do it. With or without people's help I was going to live up to my fears and just let me be me, the old Bella. The Strong Bella, because I'll be damned if I was going to end up like the girl who got killed by her husband because she didn't take a stand for herself._

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**No More Protector…**_

The morning passed in a blur, I had skipped breakfast. I was too afraid that I would run into someone… Classes went pass me easily but I was distracted, I kept thinking about that woman and her husband. I looked up at the sky and sighed. I had to talk to Chris to tell him that I was sorry for lashing out at him, it wasn't his fault.

Before I could change my mind I was knocking on his door. "Bella?" he whispered right when he opened the door. He had bags under his eyes and I had never seen him look so weak before.

"Hey do you mind if I come in for a quick second?" I asked and he immediately opened the door letting me pass him. I sat down on the floor across from his bed and leaned against Blake's. "Blake has classes this afternoon?"

"Uh yeah…" He sighed and slumped down onto his bed. "Look Bella I'm-" he started to say but I easily cut him off.

"Don't apologize Chris it isn't needed. I took my frustrations out on you like I always do." Chris shook his head and was about to interrupt. "Seriously Chris this isn't your fault and what I said was a lie, you've been my hero not just because you're strong but because if I hadn't of had your shoulder to cry on I don't think I would have been able to of made it through. I should be thanking you not yelling at you."

He rubbed his temple with his fingers, "Bella I should have been there… you called and you needed me."

I smiled at him sadly. "I do need you but not to fight my battles for me like I had thought. Last night I thought a lot about what happened and right now I think I should stop putting so much faith for someone to always take care of me because then when that person is gone and has other things to do I won't know how to be able to take care of myself. I need to take care of myself."

"You don't have to do it by yourself Bella." He said sternly as his eyes flashed to mine.

I nodded in agreement, "I have the best friends a girl could ask for, but I want to be able to stand on my own too. And if I fall I want them to catch, but at least I would have stood up for myself. I don't know if this makes any sense… I just don't want to be the person who has to rely on someone for something I want to go get it myself."

He let out a groan. "I understand but I don't want to just stop being there for you."

My eyes widened, "No I want you to be there for me but as my friend not my protector or my body guard. I just think it's time for me to fight my own fights." I shook my head to clear my thoughts and then smiled. "So how are things with Jenny hmm?"

"Fine," he laughed with a shrug. "Actually I think I'm going to ask her out maybe…" I smiled a huge grin.

"That's awesome!" I squealed and got up and gave him a hug.

He caught my hands when I pulled away and he looked down at my wrists. "Can I be your friend in about thirty minutes…? I just need to go kill someone real quick," he growled seeing the bruises.

I laughed at him and took my hands away, "You should see his face, I kicked the crap out of it." He gave me another hug and kissed the side of my head.

"I'm glad you're no longer pissed at me," I nodded with a laugh.

"Honestly I don't think I was ever mad at you just more at myself… I like to pick on people that care about. I know it's sick."

He laughed at me and gave me another squeeze before he let go. "Are you hungry? I was about to go get something to eat when you came by." I nodded and we both got up and walked to the door.

Lunch was easy and painless, and when it was over I invited him and Blake over to my dorm for movies with me and Jenny if she wasn't going to a party. Chris immediately lit up when I said Jenny might be there. I would have to have a talk with Jenny to make sure she didn't hurt Chris.

As I walked back to my dorm I texted Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Jenny saying that it was movie night and to come if they wanted to. I was setting up the movie choices when Jenny busted through the door. "Is Chris coming?" she asked excitedly and I smirked it looked like he wasn't the only one happy about the other.

I nodded but then turned serious. "Oh don't worry Bella I'm not gonna do anything to him… unless he tells me to do it." Jenny said and she grew a smirk on her face when she said the last part.

"Eww ok he's like my brother please don't say that stuff in front of me," I said shaking my head roughly to try to erase what she had said. She laughed at me and then went to the movies I had picked.

"Ooh that's a good one," she said pointing to 'What Women Really Want'.

I laughed at her and shook my head, "That's out for kind of a joke… the last time we had a movie night we watched that and it was total torture." She laughed and continued to go through the movie selections I had picked.

Chris and Blake were the first to arrive and when they did Chris went immediately to Jenny's side. I smiled slightly at them and Blake laughed at me, "Weird huh?" I nodded in agreement to what he said. It was definitely weird to see Jenny with someone much less Chris with someone.

"So do you know who all is coming?" Jenny asked as her and Chris sat down together on her bed. I shrugged innocently.

"I don't know seeing as I haven't checked my phone lately." I said.

We all sat down and started to talk and it wasn't too long before a knock came to our door, Jenny quickly excused herself and opened it revealing Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. No Edward. "Hey guys c'mon in."

I walked over to them and gave Emmett a hug and then proceeded to give one to the rest of them. "Are you okay?" Alice whispered when I pulled her in.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm good… Hey where's Edward?" I asked and she looked behind her as if she thought he was behind her.

"He was right behind us…" I pursed my lips and edged everyone forward and then stepped out of the room telling everyone to pick a movie out of the stack.

Edward was leaning against the wall with his head up, looking at the ceiling. "Are you gonna stay out here all night?" I asked quietly walking over to him. He looked down at me and sort of smiled even a dog would have known it was forced.

He shrugged and then ran a hand through his hair. "Do you… want me to go in there?"

I raised both of my eyebrows at him, "I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't."

"I just thought after yesterday you'd want some time alone… I mean did you want to be alone? It seemed like you did…" he said struggling for his words.

I sighed, "I'm sorry I was a bitch to you after I woke up… it's just well it was kind of weird to wake up and you be there. Not in a bad way or anything, not like I don't want to be around you or anything… just weird because of what- because of the past." I finally spit out.

He chuckled a little at my ramble. "I think you have an excuse to be a little bit of a bitch… I mean yesterday was kind of… rough."

"Yeah you could say that. Edward," I sighed and I stepped forward so that I was only like five inches away from his chest. "I miss being able to talk to you… I want to go back to the way things were, you know us being friends. I don't want to think about you being my ex boyfriend, I want to think of you as my friend that I would do anything for." He smiled at me and lifted his hand to move a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You want to be friends with me?" he asked quietly as his eyes gleamed.

I laughed lightly, "I thought you kind of already were my friend."

"Only if you want me to be." I gulped as he leaned down a little bit and I stepped away quickly when I heard a loud bang from down the hall.

I took in a deep breath before walking over to my dorm door, "You coming?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him. He was watching me with some emotion in his eyes and after a second he nodded and followed me in.

**_Alright guys... you know the drill you review and then I give you a preview! lol. The next chapter will be EPOV just so you know... and for everyone's info I had so much fun writing it!_**


	12. My Stupid Mouth

**_AN: Hey guys it's MVMMT5 with your update! After you guys finish reading please go to my profile and read my new story it's called Badges and Whiskey and it's for the Pretend Date Contest. If you guys like it go to blackandivorykeys' profile and vote for me but if you don't still go to blackandivorykeys' profile and read the other ones and vote for the one you think deserves to win! Anyways I hop everyone enjoys this next chapter I know I enjoyed writing it! Oh and I would listen to the song it really makes the chapter seem whole in my opinion, plus it's a funny song. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters!_**

**Previously On If No One Will Listen:**

_I took in a deep breath before walking over to my dorm door, "You coming?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him. He was watching me with some emotion in his eyes and after a second he nodded and followed me in. _

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**My Stupid Mouth**_

_My stupid mouth  
Has got me in trouble  
I said too much again  
To a date over dinner yesterday  
_

_And I could see  
She was offended  
She said "well anyway..."  
Just dying for a subject change_

_Oh, another social casualty  
Score one more for me  
How could I forget?  
Mama said "think before speaking"  
No filter in my head  
Oh, what's a boy to do  
I guess he better find what soon_

_We bit our lips  
She looked out the window  
Rolling tiny balls of napkin paper_

**My Stupid Mouth by John Mayer**

**EPOV: **

It's been a week since the movie night. A week and I hadn't seen Bella once. After her telling me that she wanted to go back to the way things were before we started to date I was ecstatic, but now after a week all I wanted was to be by her side and that wasn't something just a friend did. Or did they?

Jasper walked through the door then and I ran a hand through my hair before I plopped down on my bed. "Hey man I'm supposed to tell you that everyone is going to this restaurant tonight, Alice expects you there." I nodded my head though I wasn't really listening to him. "So be at Johnson's at six that's when our reservations are for."

"Johnson's?" I asked looking up at him as he threw his bag down.

"Yeah it's this restaurant on Third Street… Chris, Blake, Jenny, Bella, and everyone else is going so you have to too. If you don't well-"

I cut Jasper off, "I'll be there, tell my sister to take a chill pill and stop bugging you about me." I stood up and walked over to my desk and signed onto my computer to do some term paper.

I heard Jasper sigh. "Will do Edward." He hit my shoulder and then stepped out of the room. I tapped my pencil against the keyboard of my laptop as I waited for it to boot up. It was going to be a long day.

By five fifty I was already sitting at our assigned table. I was itching to see that brunette… though she didn't have to know that. "Is this seat taken?" a light voice said next to my ear and I almost shivered from the familiarity of it.

I shook my head roughly and my angel sat down across from me… I mean Bella sat down across from me. "You… uh look really pretty," I stuttered as I caught sight of her little black dress. _**AN: Picture of outfit on Profile.**_

She smiled gratefully at me and I immediately did too. "Thanks you look pretty good too Romeo." I laughed with her a little. I was just wearing a blue button down long sleeved shirt and black pants; the restaurant was nicer than just a regular diner.

"So… uh do you know where everyone is?" I asked and I almost hit myself on the head, could I get any more awkward? It was just Bella that I was talking to. Just Bella. Just the funniest and prettiest girl-

"I have no idea, Alice came bouncing over to me earlier today talking about how I just had to come tonight and yet she's nowhere in sight." I nodded in agreement just as the waitress came by.

She flashed me a wide grin, "Hello I'm Abby and I'm going to be your waitress for tonight is there anything I can get you tonight sweetie?" she asked as she put her hands on the table and leaning towards me.

I just turned to Bella and saw her staring at Abby with a raised eyebrow, "Uh yeah… I'd like a glass of water, how about you Bella?"

Bella swallowed and then smiled up at me before turning to the waitress, "I'd like a glass of tea please."

Abby nodded slightly frustrated and then walked away. "Um so anyways… how have classes been?" I asked.

"Eh good I guess… its school so I'm enjoying it." I nodded in agreement.

"That's good… well… have you heard about what happened to the mascot?" I asked and I felt my forehead crease at my lame conversation starter.

Bella raised both eyebrows at me and I felt myself start to sweat, what the hell was wrong with me? "Um… no."

"Oh well," I felt like I was going to faint from my stupidity. "I heard that he got caught with drugs or something…"

Her eyebrows were still raised and I looked down at my hands. "Okay… well anyway-" she started to say but was interrupted by Abby walking over and giving us our drinks.

"Have you guys found out what you want to eat?" Abby asked looking over at me with a big smile. I shook my head roughly and then reached over for my water and ended up knocking it over.

"Oh!" Bella gasped as it landed in her lap.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Bella!" I said in exasperation at my clumsiness. She waved her hand at me as she grabbed her napkin and started to dry herself.

Abby smirked down at me, "I'll go get you another water… and someone to clean this up." I nodded but kept looking at Bella.

Bella sighed when Abby left and the looked up at me. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom and air dry this… if they get here ask Alice and Rose to meet me in there please… And Edward whatever's bothering you it'll be okay just take a few breaths and calm yourself." She said before getting up and then bending down and hugging me. She walked away right after I got a quick sniff of her shampoo, it was the same. I groaned and then let my head fall to the table.

"Hey sorry we're late but-" I heard Emmett say but he cut off as I lifted my head. "Dude are you okay?" he asked.

I shook my head and then looked over at Rose and Alice. "Bella needs your help in the bathroom; I accidentally spilt my water all over her." I sighed and then they giggled and left.

"You spilt your water all over her?" Jasper asked with a laugh. I shot a death glare at him just as Abby walked up with another water for me.

She took a double take as she caught sight of Emmett and Jasper, "Oh hello, I'm Abby and I'm going to be your waitress for the night. Can I get you something to drink?" she asked. I zoned out until I heard that giggle from the background.

"Oh god I'm such an idiot." I groaned out and Jasper nudged my shoulder sympathetically.

"Phew," Bella sighed as she sat down. "Good thing Alice showed up when she did because if she hadn't then I wouldn't have known that I'm fashion god."

"What?" Emmett asked in confusion as the girls giggled.

"Apparently my dress is just so in right now," Alice hit Bella's shoulder and I almost jumped out of my seat because it looked like it had really hurt.

Bella rubbed her shoulder as she continued to laugh, "So Chris called me right before I got here and he said they couldn't make it because he was going on a date with Jenny and Blake had some studying to do." Bella said before she grabbed her drink and took a sip. All I did was stare.

"That sucks…" Alice pouted. Abby walked up a little bit later and took our orders, after that I just sat silently in my chair trying not to humiliate myself any further tonight.

When it was time to pay for the bill Abby walked up and handed it straight to me with a certain smile on her face. I tried to open it but Bella quickly snatched it from my hands. "I don't think so, I'm paying for this one." She said and just as I was about to protest she opened it and then gasped.

We all stared at her with wide eyes and just as I was about to ask what was the matter she started to laugh uncontrollably. "What is it?" I asked in concern.

"I… think you were… oh my god this is so funny!" she squealed before throwing the black folder to me. I opened it and saw in lazy handwriting a note from Abby.

_Hey Green Eyes how about you wait for me tonight and we can go off to my place and have some fun. My shift ends in thirty just wait for me outside._

My eyebrows rose so high and then I started cracking up. "I hardly said anything to her and she automatically thinks I'm into her?" I asked and I felt my start to blush again. What is up with me I never blush?

"Well what are you going to do?" Bella asked as she finished laughing.

I shrugged my shoulders as I put down a hundred and fifty down and then closed the folder. "Run."

_I played a quick game of chess with the salt and pepper shaker  
And I could see clearly, An indelible line was drawn  
Between what was good, what JUST slipped out and what went wrong_

_Oh, the way she feels about me has changed  
Thanks for playing, try again.  
How could I forget?  
Mama said "think before speaking"  
No filter in my head  
Oh, what's a boy to do  
I guess he better find one_

_I'm never speaking up again  
It only hurts me  
I'd rather be a mystery  
Than she desert me_

_Oh I'm never speaking up again  
Starting now... Starting now_

_One more thing  
Why is it my fault?  
So maybe I try too hard  
But it's all because of this desire  
I just wanna be liked  
I just wanna be funny  
Looks like the jokes on me  
So call me captain backfire_

_I'm never speaking up again  
it only hurts me  
I'd rather be a mystery  
than she desert me_

_oh I'm never speaking up again  
I'm never speaking up again  
I'm never speaking up again  
Starting now, starting now..._

**AN: Okay now that the chapter is done you have two things to do... REVIEW!!! and you get a little preview if you do... just so you know... And then you go to my profile and look up my new story and read it too... Not too hard... lol! I hope you guys enjoyed! **


	13. Candy Pillow Fights A Good Time

**_AN: Alright guys here is your update! I hope you like this one... One thing for you all to know about me one of my fav. kinds of candy are Twizzlers and I went to the movies and had some so I just had to put it in the chapter! Anyways here it is!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to the Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. _**

**Previously On If No One Will Listen:**

"_Well what are you going to do?" Bella asked as she finished laughing. _

_I shrugged my shoulders as I put down a hundred and fifty down and then closed the folder. "Run." _

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Candy + Pillow Fights= A Good Time **_

Edward wasn't kidding when he said he was going to run, he grabbed my hand and motioned for everyone to follow him and then he pulled me with him out the door. "What was in that folder?" Emmett asked as he pulled Rosalie closer to him.

"A note for Eddie," I said poking Edward in the chest at which he laughed at.

Edward shook his head. "Yeah and that's why we're leaving before she thinks I'm waiting for her." He shuddered and everyone laughed at his expense. "What do you guys want to do now?"

I shrugged and looked at everyone else, "Let's just go home…" Alice said as she looked up at Jasper with dreamy eyes.

"Okay…" I trailed off trying to stop my smile but I couldn't help snorting as I looked up at Emmett who was currently stroking Rose's cheek. "I guess home it is." Edward nodded and we all parted ways.

I made it home easily after hitting a gas station to buy a bag full of candy. With my candy in hand I plopped down on my bed and started to think about the dinner. What had been up with Edward tonight, usually he was the calm and collected guy and I was the blushing crazy girl… it was like the roles had been switched tonight. I kind of liked it crazy enough. I laughed at my own crazy thoughts.

Before I could go deeper in my thoughts a knock at my door drove me out of my day dream, I scrambled up while I still had a Twizzler in my mouth and opened the door revealing a stressed out Edward.

"Hey," I said as I pulled the red candy that was still hanging out of my mouth down so that I could speak regularly.

He ran his hand through his hair as he looked me over: I was still in my black dress but this time only in black socks instead of my converse. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" he glanced down at my hand that was holding my candy.

I waved him off and motioned him in, "What's up Edward?" I asked as I closed the door after he walked in.

I watched Edward shrug off his jacket and threw it on my desk chair, "Jasper kicked me out… Alice is in there with him." I pursed my lips as I watched him.

"That sucks… you can hide out here. I bought some candy on my way home we can pass out from candy highs if you want," I said and he laughed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my bed settling in next to me. I watched as Edward grabbed one of the Twizzlers from its bag and then took a big bite.

"Sorry I was so weird around you tonight," he said softly after he swallowed. I shrugged at him and then bumped his shoulder with mine which sent a tingle down my spine.

I took a bite from mine, "Eh it's no big deal Edward."

He nodded and his gaze went around the room for a bit before he turned to me, "So besides the candy comas what do you have in mind?"

I laughed and flicked at his ear which made him smile that crooked smile that I loved so much. "I don't know maybe…" I thought for a bit tapping my pointer finger against my chin.

"Don't hurt yourself Swan," was his comment as he looked me over again.

I shoved him playfully causing him to let out a laugh. "How bad was your dorm?" I asked seriously as I grabbed the bag of skittles and opened them.

After he got a handful of different skittles he answered, "Bad. I mean I came home just a little bit after they did and I walked in and saw some things of my sister that I never wanted to." I laughed loudly and he pushed me a little which just made me laugh even farther. "After I saw what I did Jasper threw his shoe at me and told me to get lost."

"That doesn't sound like Jasper," I frowned.

Edward nodded in agreement. "I know, but you know what Alice does to people especially Jasper."

"Yeah," I nodded glumly. "That's usually how she gets me to go shopping with her or do frilly girl things."

"She offers you sex?" he asked with wide eyes.

I shook my head roughly also with wide eyes. "No!" I squealed. "She just has that personality that will make you do stuff that you wouldn't normally do."

Edward let out a loud laugh, his head falling back and I instantly knew he was just yanking my chain. I hit him on the chest, "Edward that was mean!"

He grabbed my hand softly with his crooked smile gleaming at me. "It wasn't mean, it was funny." I stuck my tongue at him causing him to laugh at my childish moves.

I grasped the pillow behind my back and then swung it at him with full force. His shocked face made me grin. "No Edward, that was funny."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Oh you think so?"

"Oh I know so." I said and swung the pillow out in front of me as a threat.

"Well then," he jumped with a pillow in hand and hit my stomach making me giggle. I returned with a hit in the head making him come at me full force with hitting me in the leg making me fall and my feet kicked up so he fell down next to me, and by this time we were both laughing uncontrollably. I hit Edward on the ribs just so he knew I won and before I knew it he was leaning down over me with a wicked grin on his face. I felt my face start to burn as I looked up at him and before I could do something stupid I felt his fingers tickling me and I wriggled around as my mouth let out hysterically.

"Okay! I give!" I squealed underneath him which just made him place his hands on either side of my face.

His green eyes swam with an emotion I recognized and I felt my chest start heave up and down and when my chest would go up it was graze Edward's. "If you keep trying to fight me Bella you're just going to end disappointed, I always win," was his breathy reply before he gracefully got up and sat back down on my bed while I was still lying down on the floor breathing hard.

After I thought that my face had surely come down a few degrees I hoisted myself up and sat down next to him all the while I grabbed the candy that was in his hand and plopped in my mouth, "You forget Edward I'm very stubborn." I smiled at him as he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"How could I ever forget that you Miss Swan are stubborn, it's one of the traits that you have that I love so much." Edward replied as he snatched the rest of the candy out of my hand. "Plus," he shrugged as he stared at me. "It makes my job that much more fun.

"Oh really," I said as I stared right back. "Can I ask what you job is Mr. Cullen?"

His crooked grin appeared on his pink lips that I knew were soft against my skin and my own lips, "If I were to tell you that it wouldn't be much of a mystery, now would it?"

**_AN: Okay so tell me what you thought of the chapter in your review and if you review I'll send you a preview of the next chapter!_**


	14. Morning After

**_AN: Here is the next chapter and I'm sorry about updating... My mom is in the hospital and I'm lucky that I'm being able to do it at all... So anyways I own none of the characters and all that good stuff..._**

**Previously On If No One Will Listen: **

"_Oh really," I said as I stared right back. "Can I ask what you job is Mr. Cullen?" _

_His crooked grin appeared on his pink lips that I knew were soft against my skin and my own lips, "If I were to tell you that it wouldn't be much of a mystery, now would it?" _

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**The Morning After**_

"Aw c'mon you've got to choose!" I said as I chewed on my Starburst.

Edward shook his head roughly, "That's too disgusting Bella!" he cried out of disgust. We had been playing 'would you rather' for the past thirty minutes; it was turning into a real laugh fest.

"It's a simple question Edward." I said pushing his pushing his shoulder.

"Ugh fine… I guess chocolate cake with ketchup." I laughed because while he said it he actually gagged. "It's not funny Bella!"

I shook my head, "It's very funny…. And you chose wisely, I've had chocolate cake with ketchup one time out of a dare, it wasn't too bad."

His face only showed disgust as he looked at me, "That's nasty Bella!" I shrugged at him and it wasn't long before he broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Well it's better than a plate of worms," I said disgust taking over my face. I looked over to the clock and in its bright red symbols it read three forty five a.m. "Ugh, we need to go to bed…" I said and a yawn took over me.

Edward nodded with a frown. "Do you have any extra blankets or pillows?" he asked looking around.

"Why?" I asked my eyebrow furrowing.

He looked at me like it was obvious, "Well I'm sleeping on the floor, right?"

I shook my head at him with a small smile. "You can sleep in Jenny's bed; she's probably not going to be coming home tonight."

"Ah." He said his face showing his understanding. "Wait what about Blake?" he asked and I smiled at him with a roll of my eyes.

"This isn't the first time he's gone over to one of his friend's dorm." He smiled at me and shook his head as he thought about what I'd said.

Edward lifted himself off my bed, "You know that doesn't really surprise me." I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Do you have a certain time you need to get up?" I asked as I moved off my bed also and he helped me move the candy that was on my bed still to my desk.

He sighed as he settled into Jenny's bed, "I don't have classes until two tomorrow."

I threw a pillow at him out of aggravation, "That's so not cool, I have class at nine." He laughed while he threw me back my pillow and we both quickly fell asleep.

"Bella… wake up." Someone whispered and I felt the bed start to shake. I groaned and turned my head to the side. "Bella you have got to wake up, you've got class to go to…"

I twisted my body around so I was facing the wall and not to the person trying to wake up. "Bella get up! If you don't I'm just going to have to make you," the voice said and I groaned in response. It was way too early for this kind of stuff.

I jumped about three feet in the air when two hands came in contact with my sides and started to tickle me. "Gah!" I screamed making the person laugh. I turned to glare at the person who had woken me only to see Edward sitting on the floor next to my bed leaning over because he was laughing so hard. I pulled my covers back with an annoyed glance at Edward. "Don't do that!" I cried as I started to get out of bed.

"Sorry," he said and was about to continue but he was cut off by his laughter again. "You should have seen your face though, priceless." I rolled my eyes at him and glanced at the clock only to jump out of bed.

"Oh my god," I said as I ran to my closet. "Oh my god!" I grabbed my clothes and then slammed the bathroom door behind me. As I was pulling on my jeans I shouted through the door, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

I heard shuffling on the other side of the door while I pulled my green long sleeve shirt over my head. "Your alarm didn't go off, I just woke up too." I turned on the sink water and started to brush my teeth roughly, after I was done with that I pulled my hair up into a pony tail without brushing it and then wrenched the door open.

I quickly moved to my desk and sat down in my chair and tied my shoes, standing I grabbed my bag that was hanging on the back of the chair. I turned to Edward with a small smile and then walked to the door. Just as my hand rested on the knob I turned back to him, "Do you wanna hang out later?" I asked.

His face lit up and he nodded eagerly, "Yeah that sounds cool do you want to get lunch?" I smiled and nodded as I watched his crooked smile came upon his lips. "So I'll come and get you at noon?"

"That's cool, I'll be here." I turned and then hurried down to my class that I only had about ten minutes to get to.

I made it to my class five minutes late but even the professor wasn't there yet so I was on the safe side. The notes were easy enough and so it went by pretty quickly and I was kind of itching to go to the lunch with Edward. I don't really know why I had asked if he wanted to hang out later, all I knew was that I just couldn't leave without doing something.

Making my way back to my dorm I couldn't help but hurry, I was planning on going home and taking a shower and then brushing my hair finally. I opened the door only to see Jenny standing there over her bed with a confused face. "Hey," I said quietly after I closed the door.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Did um… someone sleep in my bed?"

I moved to the bathroom with a small smile as I thought of Edward. "Yeah, Edward did… Alice and Jasper were busy in his room so I let him bunk in here. You don't mind do you?"

She shook her head and then with a dreamy smile she shot a glance at me, "It's cool… Last night was totally worth it."

I shuddered at the thought of them two. "Okay rule number one when you're dating Chris: Never talk about your sex life with me, I think it's disgusting. He's like a brother to me…" She laughed at me while I opened the bathroom door.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I shook my head and closed the door after me, walking over to the shower I turned it up all the way letting the water get hot. I shed my clothes and then stepped in it, it automatically made my shoulders loosen.

After scrubbing my head and body I washed out all the shampoo, conditioner, and body soap, and once I stepped out of the shower I was feeling a lot better. I walked out of the bathroom after I wrapped myself in my blue and white rob only to see Edward sitting on my bed looking down at his hands while Jenny was sitting across from him on her bed. "Hey honey," Jenny said looking up at me with a devious grin.

"Hey," I said curiously as Edward's head snapped up at me. "Sorry, I had to take a shower seeing as I woke up late…" He nodded with his crooked smile. "So what were you guys doing?"

Jenny waved her hand at me, "Nothing, you just get ready alright." I nodded at her and shot another glance at Edward who was still smiling at me.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed another pair of jeans and a light blue baby doll top. I pointed at the door feeling uncomfortable, "I'm just going to get ready…" I shook my head as I leaned against the door after I closed it behind me.

Quickly I started to blow dry my hair and then moved onto my make up making it very light and natural, just the way he always said he liked it. I slipped into my clothes and then looked into the mirror. I didn't know why I was dressing in his favorite colors or why I was putting my make up the way he liked it, all I knew was that I wanted to do it for him. Even if it meant making a fool out of myself…

**_AN: Alright thanks for reading now you can go and review and get a preview! Oh and I know I totally messed with your previews last chapter... Lol! _**


	15. Lunch Date

**AN: Alright sorry about the delay people but here it is, here is the fifteenth chapter! The LUNCH DATE!!! lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy, and as everyone knows I don't own any of the characters except for Chris and Blake but even them I got from someone else... I just switched the names... Oh well! **

**Previously On If No One Will Listen:**

_I didn't know why I was dressing in his favorite colors or why I was putting my make up the way he liked it, all I knew was that I wanted to do it for him, even if it meant making a fool out of myself…_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Lunch Date**_

"Alright," I said stepping out of the bathroom and I saw Edward stand up with a grin on his face, "let's go." He nodded and then walked over to the door and held it open for me. "See you in a bit Jenny," I smiled over at her as I walked to Edward.

She laughed as Edward waved at her and just as the door closed she yelled at, "Wear protection!"

My face immediately went red and I chanced a glance at Edward, "I guess I need to go to Wal-Mart then…" he said with a smirk. I laughed and hit his shoulder making him chuckle as he rubbed the spot my little fist came in contact with. After a moment we were in the elevator alone and Edward turned to me with his crooked smile, "So where do you want to go for lunch?"

I shrugged easily leaning against the wall. "There's this cute little café about a two blocks away, we could walk there." I suggested and it seemed like he was thinking it through.

He nodded with a bright smile, "That sounds fun, I just have to make sure I'm back before two." I nodded again seeing as it was just barely noon.

We began walking down the street just in a comfortable silence when he turned to me again. "So what made you want to hang out?" I shrugged with a grin.

"Just because well… I had fun last night and I just wanted to make it last a little longer," I smiled up at him. He nodded in agreement.

"I had a lot of fun last night too, I don't know when the last time I did something like that…"

I laughed with a shake of my head. "It's good to have a little bit of immaturity in your life, it makes you feel more alive." He nodded as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. Was it absolutely silly that I felt a little tingle down my spine when he did that? Probably. Was this whole thing going to erupt in flames soon? Most likely. Was I stopping him anytime soon? Absolutely not.

So we continued our way to the little café with his arm wrapped around my shoulder with ease. It was so easy to get lost in our comfortable conversations with us wrapped around one another… That was something friends did right?

I shook my head as we debated about the new movie that was coming out in October, Zombieland. "I'm sorry but Woody Harrelson is freaking hilarious," I said and he shook his head in disagreement as we reached the doors of the café.

"You only like him because he was in Will & Grace." He said just before we were greeted by the hostess.

Edward held out my chair as soon as we got to our table that was right in front of the window letting us have the ability to look out if we wanted to. "He should have totally ended up with Grace!" I ranted as he sat down, making him laugh. "And I like him because he's been in a lot of movies that I like."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Like what?"

"Well like The Cowboy Way, Edtv, The Grand, and Anger Management." I said counting off the movies I like with him in it.

Edward held his hands up with a laugh, "Okay, okay so you like the guy from other things too, but I still think the movie's going to be stupid." The waiter walked by then and took our order drinks with a bright smile.

I raised both of my eyebrows at Edward. "Of course it's going to be stupid!" I squealed and he just laughed at me, probably thinking I'm crazy. "That is why it's going to be funny, stupid is funny Edward." I snapped my fingers three times while I said, "Get with program man."

Edward continued to laugh at me while the waiter sat down my ice tea and Edward's water. "Are you guys ready to order?"

I looked sheepishly up at the man who was waiting for us, "Sorry, we haven't even looked at them yet." He waved me off and then shrugged.

"No worries, I'm the one interrupting your date." He pretty much skipped away and I just stared after him.

After a bit I turned to Edward and started to crack up with him. "He… skipped… away" I said through my ragged breaths making Edward laugh even harder.

"Oh and hey you forgot White Men Can't Jump too, you said awhile ago that you liked that movie," Edward said after he started to study the menu as did I.

I sat down my menu out of shock. "How did you remember that? I told you that years ago…" He shrugged as he kept his eyes on his menu.

"Are you guys ready to order yet?" the waiter asked, but I was still staring at Edward.

Edward placed his menu down and politely spoke, "Yes, I'd like the club sandwich with everything on it."

"Alright, and for you?" the waiter asked looking at me.

I shook my head and turned to him with a small smile, "I'll have the same, but without mayo." He nodded and left without another word. I turned to Edward immediately who was looking out the window. "How did you remember that?"

He sighed and looked back at me with his green eyes, "Bella, I remember everything you tell me…"

"Oh," I whispered as I looked down at my hands. "So um… you never did tell me if you liked that movie."

I heard a chuckle from in front of me and I looked up to see Edward smiling. "I think everyone in our little group loves that movie…" I nodded with a smile.

"I think it's because I make them watch it all the time." He laughed again.

The lunch continued pretty much in the same fashion, us having just comfortable conversation without the need to talk about our past anymore. Just as we were about to get our tab a chair was pulled up to our table. I looked up only to James sitting there. "Why hello there…" he said his blonde hair going into his eyes. I looked over at Edward and I saw his fist clench. James turned to me after he looked at Edward for a fraction of a second. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

I swallowed and then cleared my throat. "He isn-"

I was cut off by Edward. "I am her boyfriend." He said in a cold voice as he stared at the side James' face.

"Well isn't that just a little awkward…" James said turning to Edward. He got up quickly and patted Edward on the shoulder. "I'll just leave you two alone then." Edward's face was murderous as he stared after James' retreating frame.

"Ahem…" I cleared my throat awkwardly as the waiter walked up with the tab and handed it to Edward, who quickly pulled out a bill and slid it into the folder.

Standing up Edward grabbed my hand and hauled me up and pretty much dragged me out of the little café. As we passed the hostess I called out, "Thanks for everything!" She nodded at me before the door closed behind us. "Edward," I said softly as he stalked forward with my hand still in his grip. "Edward." I said a little bit more loudly, but he continued to ignore me. "Edward!" I yelled and he finally stopped and looked at me.

"What?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Can you loosen your grip on my hand, it's kind of hurting." His eyes went wide and he dropped my hand immediately as he asked if I was okay.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you. He just-" I cut him off by placing my pointer finger on his lips lightly making him stare at me wide eyed.

"I know… and your fine, you didn't hurt me Edward. You could never hurt me." He closed his eyes as I spoke and took a big breath letting his shoulders relax.

When his eyes opened he smiled slightly at me, "I'm still sorry…"

"I know Edward, you're not the only one that remembers what the other says." He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders again, starting our way towards the dorms.

* * *

**AN: Okay so the next chapter... it's going to have both of their points of views! YAY!!!lol. Anyways review and you'll get a preview! BUT if you don't then you'll just have to wait for the next chapter... and you know how long that takes! lol. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this... Just had a lot of drama going on so I couldn't update! Sorry!**


	16. My Innocence

_**AN: Alright guys here is chapter Sixteen, I hope you guys like it! As you all know I don't any of the rights and all that good stuff that I wished that I had!**_

_**Previously On If No One Will Listen:**_

_When his eyes opened he smiled slightly at me, "I'm still sorry…" _

"_I know Edward, you're not the only one that remembers what the other says." He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders again, starting our_ _way towards the dorms._

**Chapter Sixteen**

**My Innocence **

_I Was Born A Fighter  
I Was Born On A Rainy Day  
I Have Had My Share Of Pain  
But You Missed Most Of That  
So Many Other Things You Had To Do  
_

_You Looked After You  
Do You Remember What You Did?  
Do You Know Just What You Missed?  
And Do You Care About What I Have To Say?_

You Took My Innocence Away  
I Never Had A Chance To  
You Broke Me In With Your Mistakes

_Well Thanks For The Break Through  
But You Won't Bring Me Down  
I Always Come Around  
You Took My Innocence Away  
But The Best Of Me Stayed_

_What You Want Is What You Got  
You Should Have Tried To Make It Stop  
I Guess You Couldn't Find A Way To Let Me In_

_Loneliness Has Filled My Soul  
And It creeps Inside And Takes Control  
And I Don't Know How To Begin  
Giving Up On Everything!_

_My Innocence by Lindsay Lohan_

**EPOV**

I couldn't get the schmuck out of my head. Bella and I were having a great time, yeah there was an awkward moment every now again but it was just so easy to be near her, and then that _thing_ had to come by and ruin it. I had just dropped Bella off and was heading to my class, but God I didn't want to leave her alone. I was afraid he was going to come back.

Every inch of my body yelled in protest as I continued my way towards the building where my Biology hour was in. I rubbed my eye as I willed myself not to give in and just walk back to her dorm. She had been so relaxed when we were at the little café, just the two of us, but after the schmuck -which I think I'm going to call him from now on- came by she was tense.

I knew she was trying to be easy going to just calm me down, but it just pissed me off even more. Here we were having fun and then the schmuck came and ruined it, and then after we left _she_ was trying to calm down _me. _It should be the other way around.

I ran a hand through my disheveled hair out aggravation. I just hoped that tomorrow would be a better day, and that the next time I came across James it would be alone in an alley so that I could beat the ever living shit out of him.

I plunked down into my chair with a sigh and then looked up just as the professor came in, one thing was for sure today was going to be _long_.

**BPOV**

When Edward had dropped me off at the dorm I knew he was still reeling from the James thing, I was just trying to relax my shoulders. Tomorrow hopefully would be better, that's all that I could wish for.

I sighed as I sat down on my desk chair and let my palm hold my head up. As I stared out I noticed lodged between two books a black picture. My heart started to race as I pulled it out and looked at my baby, I had just been to the doctor right before I had the miscarriage so I had gotten a picture of the ultrasound. I traced my finger over it with a sad smile.

It sounds weird but even though that a monster had created it, I still wanted it. I still thought that if I hadn't of lost it I would have been a good mother to whatever it had been. I felt a tear come down as I clutched the picture to my chest. I had thought maybe there was going to be something good out of that bad experience but all I was left with was hurt.

I don't really know how long I sat there, but the next thing I know the door banged open revealing Chris and Jenny. "Hey get your ass up, we're going to the dining hall with everyone for dinner." Chris ordered. I slipped the picture into my back pocket of my jeans and silently I nodded before going to the bathroom.

I closed the door as I heard mumbling and giggles and then looked at my reflection. My eyes were slightly puffy, so I splashed some water on my face and then touched up on my make-up. I rubbed the back of my neck and tried to let everything settle in. After a good few minutes we headed off to meet everyone.

As soon as we came inside I saw Emmett and Blake bickering about something and then Rosalie hitting Emmett upside the head making everyone else laugh which included- Edward, Alice, and Jasper. "Looks like they started without us…" Chris said as he walked up to everyone. I settled into a chair between Jenny and Alice and fidgeted in my chair as I felt the picture in my back pocket start to burn at me.

I don't really know why I still had it on me, but for some reason I just didn't want to put it back into its designated spot between those two books. "Hey, how are you doing?" Edward asked quietly across from me which effectively made everyone look at us.

With a shrug I replied, "I'm good, how were your classes?"

He shrugged this time and then turned to look at Jasper and started a conversation about this new History magazine. I felt everyone else burn holes into my skull, but I quickly forgot them when I saw James walk towards us. Without another thought I stood up and walked around the table before he could come to us. I knew from the silence at the table and pretty much everyone else in the dining hall that they were all watching as James stopped a foot away from me and smirked down at me.

"Why Miss Isabella, I'm quite surprised."

I just looked back at without moving. "I was just going to say hello to my fellow teammates…" he looked back at Emmett and Chris with a grin as he heard their mutters and curses.

I grinned at him and just as he was about to walk around me to go to them I placed a hand on his arm, which made him stop dead in his tracks and look back at me. I think I actually heard the breath from everyone's lungs stop at that moment; it wasn't like I was going to clock him or something… "Is there something you wanted?" he asked quietly as his eyes shot from my hand to my face and then again.

I nodded quietly and bit my lip as I removed my hand from his arm and grabbed the picture from my pocket that was folded. I grabbed James' hand and opened it so that his palm laid flat and then placed it in the middle of it, I pushed his fingers down on it so that he was cupping the picture.

I then leaned up and whispered into his ear, "You might think you know what you did, but what all you know is just the beginning. Take a look at this and you'll really know just what you are. You might have hurt me, but this, _this_ tore me apart." I then turned around without another thought and walked back over to my seat and grabbed my tray and pulled all of my food into the trash can and then walked out feel ten pounds lighter. He had at least a little bit of a right to know that I had been pregnant.

**EPOV**

All of our eyes followed Bella as she stood up and walked around the table. I swiftly turned around and I found the breath leave my throat as I saw James walk up. Blake put a hand on my shoulder to hold me back as he saw my fists clench. They were far enough away that we couldn't really hear them, and so when James looked over her shoulder and smiled at Emmett and Chris we were just confused.

And then… then she put her hand on his arm. I thought I was about to come undone. He had raped her and she was touching him! He had gotten her pregnant and she was still touching him and whispering in his ear! Blake tightened his grip on me as he saw try to get up to wrench them apart.

I saw Bella pull a folded paper, at least that's what it looked like from her back pocket and then placed it into his hands. With that she turned around and wished with all my might that she would look at me. She quickly threw her stuff in the trash and then walked out, I turned quickly back to James and just as I was about to get up his expression stopped me, not Blake.

He was looking down at the paper with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open and then his head shot up and he looked around for what I'm guessing Bella. When he didn't see her he quickly turned around with the damn paper still clutched in his hand. I turned around to see everyone looking pretty much how I looked- pale and with raised eyebrows.

What the hell just happened?

_My Innocence!  
You Took My Innocence Away!_

You Took My Innocence Away  
I Never had A Chance To  
You Broke Me In With Your Mistakes  
Well Thanks For The Break Through  
But You Won't Bring Me Down  
I Always Come Around  
You Took My Innocence Away  
But The Best Of Me Stayed

Best Of Me Stayed  
But The Best Of Me Stayed  
Oh…  
But The Best Of Me Stayed

**AN: Um... so yeah I bet you guys are wondering what's going to happen next! What's that crazy James going to do now? Or What's everyone gonna say when they find out what Bella gave that psycho? Maybe you'll find out when you review... **


	17. Um Yeah, About That

**_AN: REALLY IMPORTANT!!!! Alright everyone needs to go to my profile if you haven't heard anything about Comic-Con for New Moon! Seriously it's amazing! _**

**_Okay now with that said you all can go ahead and read!_**

**Previously On If No One Will Listen:**

_He was looking down at the paper with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open and then his head shot up and he looked around for what I'm guessing Bella. When he didn't see her he quickly turned around with the damn paper still clutched in his hand. I turned around to see everyone looking pretty much how I looked- pale and with raised eyebrows. _

_What the hell just happened?_

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Um… Yeah, About that… **

When I got back to my room all I could do was smile. I actually told James that he had gotten me pregnant. It was something that I'd wanted to tell him ever since I got the results from the pregnancy test. I plopped down onto my bed feeling content with myself which I hadn't felt in awhile.

A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts and I went to open it, and just as I pulled the door back with a smile I was pretty much mauled over. "What the hell?" I cried as I watched everyone storm in.

Alice turned to me hastily and started tapping her little high heeled shoe at me. I couldn't help but grin at the sight. "Yeah Bella, what the hell?" she asked as I saw everyone turn to me with peculiar looks written across their faces.

"What?" I asked with a small shrug.

"What were you talking about with James?" I heard Blake's voice rasp out. I smiled slightly and then sighed as I walked back over to my bed.

I waved a hand at them, "Oh nothing!"

"Bella, this isn't funny!" Emmett boomed out.

I sat down on my bed and with a small smile I said, "Seriously its fine, and I bet you that we won't have to deal with-" Just as I was about to continue with my explanation there were three loud bangs on the door.

When no one moved to answer the door I got up with another sigh and opened the door, only to reveal a disheveled James. I took one look at him and then down at his hand to see him still clutching onto the ultrasound picture.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here!" I heard that velvety voice spit out. I turned back to everyone and saw them all glaring at the man at the door.

I saw Edward pretty much using all his strength not to lunge at the guy, "Hey, breathe." I said easily and then turned back to James who was now glaring at his shoes. Obviously he didn't want to be here. "Okay, I'm guessing you want to talk?"

He nodded as he swallowed, "Yeah," he rasped out as he continued to look down at the picture in his hand.

"You cannot-" I heard Emmett start; I held up a hand behind me and effectively stopped his rant.

"Alright." I said and I think I actually heard everyone's breathing stop. I started to follow him out when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned back to see Edward starring at me with fear written all over his face.

"You're not going with him," he said through clenched teeth. I placed my hand on his and then smiled lightly.

"Yes I am." I stated and then pulled on his arm. "You can come…" I looked back at James who was leaning on a wall a few feet down.

Edward's face hardened slightly, "Bella, you aren't going."

"Yes I am." He was about to fight me on it when I placed my hand over his mouth. "You can either go with me so I can finish this thing with James once and for all or I'll get Blake, Emmett, Jasper, or Chris to do it with me." His eyes looked into mine intently and after a second he nodded slightly.

I smiled again and grabbed his hand and started to move down the hallway and towards the common area. James continued to look down at his shoes while Edward and I trekked slowly behind him. Once we stopped in the empty room his head rose and he looked at me as he swallowed again.

"Is… I- did this… what happened?" he finally croaked out.

I sighed slightly and squeezed Edward's hand slightly and he returned it by rubbing circles over mine. "I was three months and six days in when I woke up covered in blood." I could see James' teeth clench when he heard this information. "Don't worry James you're off the hook."

James shut his eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths through his nose. Once he looked back at me his eyes seemed to be almost glistening, "Um… is it… okay if I keep this?" he asked while he motioned to the ultrasound photo.

As I pursed my lips I couldn't help but nod. "Yeah, go ahead. I've got two more back in the dorm…" He nodded and without another word he turned and walked towards the elevators.

"You gave him an ultrasound picture of your baby?" Edward whispered as he clutched onto my hand. I turned towards him and looked up into his shinning green eyes. His bronze hair was slightly in his eyes so I stood on the tip of my toes and brushed the strands of hair away as his eyes searched mine for some answer.

"I saw the picture just sitting between two of my books and I started to look at it. Chris and Jenny came in and I quickly stashed it into my back pocket… and then we went to the dining hall before I could put it away. When James started to walk up to us… I just knew that I had to give it to him. I mean he did- I mean I thought in some sick way that he deserved to know that he would have been a father…"

Edward nodded slightly and brought a hand up to cup my cheek and I couldn't help but lean into it. My face was just inches from his seeing as I was still standing on my tippy toes. Edward started to trace my jaw bone. "Bella," he whispered as he leaned in closer to me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I continued to stare into his emerald eyes. "Edward, do you remember when I told you what happened to me?" I asked quietly. Edward leaned a little bit away out of confusion.

"Yeah?" he said sounding unsure of himself. I felt as if he was about to move away from me so I placed a hand on cheek and pulled him closer to me. I looked up and saw his eyes slightly wide from shock.

"Well I just… I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" he asked, his breath fanning on my lips.

My tooth took hold of my bottom lip as I looked between his eyes and his pink lips that I knew from experience were soft. "I never really got to tell you that-" I was about to continue when I heard Emmett's voice from down the hall.

Reality took a hit and I tore away from Edward and then I looked towards the voice only to see Emmett and the rest of the guys clambering down the hall. When they saw Edward and me- we were both now four feet away from one another- all their faces showed relief.

Fifteen minutes later I had finished telling everyone that I informed James about me being pregnant. Everyone kept nodding and once I finished we settled down and watched a movie. The movie seemed to just fly by and before I knew it everyone was leaving and it was just me and Jenny sitting on our beds.

We were laughing and joking when there was another knock at the door. Jenny gathered up and jogged slightly to the door only to reveal Edward. "Hey…" he said in slightly quiet voice.

Jenny looked back at me with a raised eyebrow as I stared at Edward's face. She sighed and then turned and walked back to her nightstand where she got her phone.

"Well, what do you know… Chris just sent me a message. I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm gonna have to leave this little party." Jenny moved towards her desk and grabbed her jacket and then moved to the door and passed Edward. "Have fun kids!"

Edward closed the door and then he looked back at me. "Hi," he breathed out.

**_AN: Okay so you all know by now that I love reviews and when I get reviews you get previews! So lets just all be nice and give MVMMT5 what she wants! lol._**


	18. Gulp

**AN: Alright here you go guys... This chapter is called *Gulp* ;) lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to Twilight...**

**Previously On If No One Will Listen:**

"_Well, what do you know… Chris just sent me a message. I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm gonna have to leave this little party." Jenny moved towards her desk and grabbed her jacket and then moved to the door and passed Edward. "Have fun kids!" _

_Edward closed the door and then he looked at me. "Hi," he breathed out._

**Chapter Eighteen**

***Gulp***

"Hi," I replied in the same manner.

Edward walked over to me without another word and sat down next to me. I cleared my throat and shifted uncomfortably. "So, did you forget something?" I asked as casually as I could.

He shook his head and then turned to me, "I want to know what you were going to say before you heard Emmett." My heart started race as I felt blood go to my cheeks. I stood up shakily, anything to get space between him and I. Edward seemed to know how to exactly cloud my thoughts.

I turned around when I heard the bed make a noise only to bump into Edward's chest. I looked up and saw his eyes boring into mine. I shifted uncomfortably again and just as I was about to turn away Edward grabbed my shoulders so that I'd have to stay put.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked softly.

I shrugged, "It was nothing…"

"I'm sure it wasn't nothing," he said and then under his breath he muttered, "sure as hell didn't feel like nothing either."

My cheeks seemed to feel like they were getting redder with that comment. "Um… I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable…"

Edward's hands suddenly vacated my shoulders and then I felt them on both of my cheeks as he lifted my face up to meet his. "You didn't make me uncomfortable… I- just tell me what you were going to tell me," he seemed to plead with me with both his eyes and his velvet voice.

As I stared up at him I couldn't help but get onto my tippy toes again so we were face to face. "I wanted to apologize for what happened…" I whispered and I saw him close his eyes when I placed my hands on his shoulders for balance.

"For what?" he asked in breathy whisper.

"I never once apologized for getting sick…" His eyes snapped open and he cleared his throat.

"Oh… uh, that's okay."

I moved my hand to his jaw and traced it lightly, as I felt the smooth skin I couldn't help but lick my lips and then bite my lower lip. I heard Edward's breathing hitch as my finger moved towards his lips and then brushed slightly over his lower lip.

"I'm also sorry that I had to end that kiss…" I whispered and I felt his chest heave up and then down against my own. "I'm sorry for it taking me this long to apologize." I said as I moved in closer to him and couldn't help but feel a little bit powerful because I was making him feel the same that he'd been doing to me.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but I quickly stopped him by placing my lips roughly on his. Edward moaned and ran his hands up my back and into my hair as I twirled my fingers in the hair at his neck. His soft lips continued to react to mine by moving in sync. His tongue swept over my lower lip and I gasped slightly, with that he took that as an invitation.

My hands untangled themselves from his hair and then roamed his back as he started to move us backwards and soon I was met with the familiar feeling of the edge of my bed. We both fell onto it and without breaking the kiss we settled with Edward hovering above me as we continued battling one another. My fingers dug themselves into his shoulders as he pressed his body against me.

Without another thought I pulled on his arms and he fell against the bed and I quickly hovered over him as I let my hands wander over his chest and then his abs. "Bella," he panted out as I moved to his jaw. I pulled away slightly so that I was looking down at him and I could see his face clearly. "I uh… think," he swallowed slightly and then sat up, "we should slow it down… I don't want to get carried away."

"Sorry," I whispered as I moved to sit at the foot of the bed. "I didn't mean to get so…" I trailed off feeling my cheeks get red.

"No." He said and pulled me towards him. "Don't be sorry, Bella. Never feel sorry." Before I knew it my back was against the mattress and Edward was kissing on my neck as his hands went under my shirt as he gripped onto my hips while he continued to suck onto my neck.

Edward pulled away slightly and looked down at me as I bit down on my lip. "I've wanted to do this for so long. You have no idea how hard it's been to just not go up to you and press my lips onto yours." He sighed and then bent his head; he pressed his soft lips firmly against mine as if making sure he could.

My hands gathered up into his hair and he let out a small moan as he pressed further into me. I was in a state of complete bliss as I continued to kiss the bronze haired god. Nothing could bring me down, not even if Emmett walked in right now.

Edward moved away from my lips and I almost started to protest and just as I was about to say something I felt his lips on the part where my neck and shoulder connected and I just couldn't help the moan that released itself from my throat. I opened my eyes when I didn't feel Edward's lips on me anymore only to see his green eyes looking back at me intently.

He looked like he was about to say something when I heard a key come in contact with the key hole of my door. I quickly sat up and started to smooth down my hair. I didn't chance a look at Edward. The door opened and a laughing Jenny and Chris walked in with their hands full of something. "Hey Edward! What are you doing here?" Chris asked when he saw Edward sitting next to me.

"Uh… Bella and I just needed to talk about some things," Edward said with uncertainty lacing his voice.

"Yeah, he came by just as I texted you." Jenny said as she pulled off her coat and Chris followed her lead by shedding his.

"I hope you guys don't mind us interrupting, we just wanted to hang out some more… Blake won't let us stay at the dorm, something about it being his night to get the room. Whatever that means," Chris said and then shrugged with a wicked grin as he stole a glance at Jenny who was trying not to giggle as she blushed slightly.

I ran a hand through my hair and stood up, "I don't mind… I'm just going to go to the bathroom…" I moved to the bathroom before anyone could say anything. I let out a big groan as soon as I closed the door. I let myself fall on my butt with my back resting against the door. I couldn't believe I let it go so far. I didn't- I couldn't do this… I couldn't be with- I wasn't ready… no I was ready- Gah this is so confusing! I banged my head against the door and let out another groan.

I hoisted myself off the ground and then walked to the mirror to see my hair was still wild from Edward running his fingers all through it. I couldn't even imagine what Chris and Jenny were thinking when they saw us. I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I grabbed my brush and started to untangle my hair.

As I looked at my reflection I couldn't help the smile that had formed on my lips. I had just been kissing Edward Cullen. I was just kissing Edward Cullen, my ex-boyfriend, my friend, my crutch. I felt my heart race as I let my thoughts travel back to the heated make out session. One thing was for sure: I was gonna make damn sure that it happened again.

**AN: Ahem... so did you like it??**

**If you did then you have to send me comments through reviews because reviews make me happy which makes Bellsy and Eddy happy! A happy Bellsy and Eddy is always a good thing because things like this happen...**


	19. Hey Ashley, That Was Rude

**AN: Alright here we go.... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's sad if you think about it. I actually own nothing. Not even Edward Cullen. Poo **

**Previously On If No One Will Listen:**

_I was just kissing Edward Cullen, my ex-boyfriend, my friend, my crutch. I felt my heart race as I let my thoughts travel back to the heated make out session. One thing was for sure: I was gonna make damn sure that it happened again. _

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Hey Ashley, That Was Rude. **

I almost groaned as I sat down in my assigned chair of the English classroom. I was so tired but yet at the same time I couldn't help being a little wired. Last night was probably one of the best nights ever. Edward and I making out like that sent my heart in overdrive. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

When I had finally calmed myself down a little I went back out to my room to see it with only Jenny and Chris. They had said that Edward left saying that he had classes tomorrow. I couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed that he left without saying anything to me, but I guess I could understand he was a little embarrassed to be practically caught making out with me by my roommate and her boyfriend.

This was my last class of the day and I was itching to go to the dining hall so that I could meet up with everyone, and well of course Edward too. My fingers started to drum restlessly as the professor continued their rant on the papers we had turned in the week before. The rest of the hour turned out to go by rather quickly so when the professor released us from the prison I scooted out of the class and towards the dining hall.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chirped from her chair. I smiled lightly at them all and sat down next to Emmett who was across from Edward.

"Hey guys, how is everyone?" I asked as took my bag off from my shoulders.

Emmett wrapped his large arm around my shoulders, "Oh you know the usual."

I smiled again and then looked up at Edward to see him glaring down at his tray of food. I pursed my lips in confusion. "How was your class?" Jasper asked as he tried to calm the bouncing pixie. I shrugged with a small laugh as I looked over at the couple.

"The same I guess…" I hoisted myself up out of the chair, "I'm gonna go get something to eat." They all nodded except for Edward who was still staring at his food.

I walked quickly towards the line; I ran a hand through my hair as I contemplated what could have changed Edward in such a short period of time. I was just getting my food when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Edward staring down at his shoes like they were so captivating.

"Yes?" I asked softly as I moved forward in the line.

"I wanted… to ahem… to apologize for last night." I stopped mid-step and turned back to him.

"What about last night do you need to apologize?" I asked sharply.

Edward coughed awkwardly, "All of it, we shouldn't have done that… I don't want you to expect-"

I cut him off by holding my hand up. "Don't waste your breath, Edward." I threw my money at the attendant by the cash register and then grabbed my tray before walking away towards the table. I plopped my tray onto the table and everyone looked up with confused faces as I sat down at the same time Edward did.

"Everything alright?" Rose asked with her perfectly sculptured eyebrows raised. I waved my hand at her as I stabbed a piece of lettuce with a little bit more force than necessary. "Okay…"

I was in the middle of raising my fork to my mouth when none other than Ashley walked up and put her hand on Edward's shoulder. I felt everyone stiffen around me and even Edward shot a look at me. I quickly plopped the bite of my salad into my mouth. "Hey, Edward." Ashley cooed and I saw Victoria standing a little ways behind her.

Ashley was wearing a tight little black mini skirt with a pink short sleeve sweater. Her hair was in perfect waves and she kept her manicured hand on Edward's shoulder as he turned towards her.

"Hey Ashley."

"So, I was wondering why you didn't come by last night…" I bit my lip to try not to spit out what exactly he was doing.

Edward shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah sorry about that I just had to take care… to take care of something, you know it's not all that important." I choked on my bite of lettuce and Emmett started to hit my back.

"You okay Bells?" Jasper asked as he shot a look at me as I continued my coughing fit. I waved my hand at him as I continued to choke. I lifted my hands over my head to try and get oxygen to my lungs.

I looked over at Ashley and Edward who were both staring at me, Edward with guilt and Ashley with annoyance. "Please… don't stop… on my… behalf." I rasped out. "Obviously you have some serious catching up because of something that was terribly unimportant."

"Whatever." Ashley said and then turned back to Edward, "I really don't understand why you hang out with a slut like her."

Emmett was just about to say something when all of a sudden Ashley was wrenched back. I looked over her shoulder and saw Victoria grabbing her arm. "Sorry, I need to steal Miss Ashley from you all…" I let out another cough as I stared at the confusing scene before me.

What the hell was going on?

"Um…" Jasper said and I stood with a slight smirk.

"Well as interesting as this lunch has been I think I'm going to go back to my dorm to start on my paper." I said all the while I was trying to hold in laughter. I threw away my trash and started my trek to the dorm.

About half way there I felt a light hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw the fire red hair before I saw the person's face. "Hey Victoria," I said as I looked at her with pursed lips. I was getting ready for another fight, this is what we did. We fought.

"I'm really sorry about what Ashley said… I would have stopped her earlier, but I didn't want- I'm just sorry." I raised both my eyebrows at her in confusion.

"There's nothing to apologize for. She's the one who said it not you." I said and then smiled slightly. "Are… you and uh James together again?" I asked shifting uncomfortably.

Victoria bit her lip and then shook her head. "He told me about the… the uh pregnancy though. I can't- I just can't deal with him right now, not after what he did…" She looked down at the ground and then sighed deeply. "I just wanted to make sure you're alright…. I know that I've been really terrible to you in the past, and you have to know that if I'd known I would have done something. But now after all the things I've done to you people think it's alright for them to do it too… I just-" I held up my hand to stop her rant.

"Seriously Victoria you don't really have to apologize, I'm fine, I've dealt with it, and I think I've become a better person because of everything that has happened to me. I used to think I was so strong back in high school but in reality I just ran away when things got tough, and now that I've done what I thought would break me I know that with a little bit tears and some great friends I can get anything accomplished. This experience no matter how bad it was made me realize that running away from my problems isn't how things were going to get fixed." I paused for a big breath as she continued to stare at me with a slightly open mouth.

"So in some sick and twisted way I think I should thank you and James because if this hadn't of happened and I had ran into my brother and ex friends I would have just ran away without another thought. Now though I was actually able to stand up and say I was sorry."

Victoria nodded slightly and then gave me a tight smile before nodding and turning around. I turned around and started to walk away but stopped when I saw Edward standing there with a surprised expression.

**AN: Okay Review REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and then you get a PREVIEW PREVIEW PREVIEW! lol. Thanks for reading!**


	20. Comfort From Dean

**AN: Sorry for the wait everyone, but I hope that you guys like the chapter. This chapter is shorter than any of the other chapters but it's leading up to the big one! I only have one more chapter everyone! Only ONE!! Whoop! So anyways if any of my readers haven't seen or heard of Supernatural (it's a TV show) you totally should because it's amazing! Anyways Bella talks about it in this chapter. And it's totally true what I wrote, when I'm upset or anything I just turn on Supernatural and immediately I start to feel better. Ahh! Dean Winchester... Oh how I love thy. lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Yeah I know I'm depressed with the thought too... I need my Dean now!)**

**Chapter Twenty **

**Comfort From Dean **

**Previously On If No One Will Listen:**

_Victoria nodded slightly and then gave me a tight smile before nodding and turning around. I turned around and started to walk away but stopped when I saw Edward standing there with a surprised expression. _

"What do you want?" I asked as I looked at Edward. I shook my head as he just stood there. "Well?" I prompted.

Edward cleared his throat and then casted a look at the ground. "Was that… what you said… did you mean it?" I bit my lip as Edward looked back up at me.

"What does it matter?"

He walked a little closer to me, "It just does. Please, just tell me." Edward reached out to put his hand on my arm but I quickly shrugged out of it.

I shook my head and crossed my arms. "You said it yourself, it's not important." Edward's jaw clenched as he stared into my eyes, his green one's shinning with something. "You know that night, when I told you everything that happened, you told me that you didn't plan on being in a relationship after me... and now I'm unimportant. I know I've made mistakes but you kiss me and then you leave. You can pretend all you want, but I'm done pretending. You either want me or you don't. Make up your mind."

I moved to walk past him but his grabbed me just as I was passing him. "Bella," he sighed and I closed my eyes to try to keep in the tears that threatened to leak out. "I can't be with you without fearing that you'd freak about something and just leave. I can't just put myself out there. It isn't that easy. That night you left I broke. In some way I know I should have gone after you to make you stop, but you shouldn't have left either."

I turned to him abruptly which seemed to catch him off guard. "Edward, what else do you want me to do?" I asked and he looked at me with confusion. "I'll scream it if that's what you want. I'll scream that I'm sorry that I left. That I'm sorry that I caused so many people pain. I'm sorry that you can't trust me. I'm sorry that I broke you. I'm sorry that your ex girlfriend called and told me that she was your current girlfriend. I'm sorry that I felt like had been betrayed." By now I felt several tears falling down my cheeks. "I'm sorry that I felt so cheap. I'm sorry that I thought I was just like Jessica and Lauren because I was the other girl. I'm sorry!"

Edward looked down at the ground and I moved out of his grasp which made him look back up at me. "Whenever you feel like you can muster up the courage to speak to me I'll be in my room." I said and then walked a few paces away before turning back at him and saw him still staring at me. "Just so you know, what I said to Victoria was the truth. I'm not running away. I'm letting you choose. Do whatever the hell you want. For all I care go screw Ashley." I turned back around and walked back to my dorm.

When I opened the door I collapsed onto my bed after locking up. It wasn't long until I heard a key slide into the lock and the door open. I looked up from my pillow to see Jenny standing there with Chris. Jenny took one look at me and then pushed Chris out and closed the door on his complaining butt.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked quietly as she sat down on my bed and moved my hair away from my face. I shook my head with a groan. "Alright, this calls for the big guns, hmm?" My eyes widened and nodded my head. Jenny hoisted herself up with a laugh and moved over to our stack of DVDs where she found the seasons of Supernatural. "Which season?" I hummed as I thought over it. The first season was great and everything and I loved the Yellow Eyed Demon… but the second season had a lot more to do with Sam's powers… the third season had to deal with Dean's deal for Sam…

With that I said, "Let's start from the beginning." Jenny laughed and nodded in agreement.

Just as she was about to place the first disk into the DVD player she turned to me, "You aren't going to go into a Supernatural craze are you?" I shook my head with a sly smile. "You remember the last time?" My smile widened. The last time I had really watched Supernatural was just after the fourth season. After the last episode of the season I practically hit the TV and begged them to give me another episode. I always knew that Ruby was a bitch. I had called it from the very beginning, but seeing as the people on the TV screen never seem to really listen to you they all got caught into her web of lies. Stupid Ruby. Well anyways right after I had calmed down from my fit I watched all the seasons over and over again.

What can I say? I have a soft spot for Mister Dean Winchester.

"Alright… but if you start yelling and throwing popcorn at the TV screen when Ruby comes I am turning it off!"

I laughed, "She doesn't come in the first season!" Jenny laughed and put the DVD in. She situated herself next to me on my bed and we began to watch Sam Winchester with his girlfriend Jessica. I toyed with the idea of fast forwarding it to the part where Dean came in, but Jenny placed her hand on my arm as if she knew what I was thinking. I looked at her and we both grinned at each other. I forgot how much of a good friend she was. I missed this, Jenny and me hanging out.

We had just finished the second disk of the first season when Jenny called it a night. I climbed underneath my comforter and thought over what had happened today. I guess there really was never a dull moment in Bella Swan's life.

The next morning came too soon and I fought with Jenny as she tried to wake me up. After I got dressed and had some caffeine in my system the rest of the day seemed to pass by quickly. Instead of going to the dining hall for lunch I grabbed some fast food and brought it back to my room to eat it and continue with the third disk of Supernatural. Once you start you just can't stop.

I had just finished my burger and was in the middle of watching Sam get his butt kicked like always when there was a knock at the door. I paused it on Dean who was coming to save Sam's ass like always… and then I walked over the door and opened it to see…

**AN: DUN DUN!!! Who do you think it is??? HMMM???? lol. Tell me what you thought of it... like I said I know its short, but the next one should make you guys happy... lol. **


	21. Stubborn Skull

**AN: Alright everyone here is the last chapter... I hope you all like it! Anyways I am playing with idea of an Epilogue but I don't know yet. So go ahead and read...**

**Previously On If No One Will Listen:**

I had just finished my burger and was in the middle of watching Sam get his butt kicked like always when there was a knock at the door. I paused it on Dean who was coming to save Sam's ass like always… and then I walked over the door and opened it to see…

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Stubborn Skull**

"Are you actually going to talk to me or are you going to just stand there?" I asked looking up at Edward; he had been standing in my door way for about five minutes absolutely silent.

"Bella you don't know-" I cut him off before he could talk.

"Honestly Edward, I really don't give a shit. Guess what I made a mistake and it was hard for you I get it, but in reality you need to stop messing with both of our heads. You're the one that's making this harder." I replied easily.

His head snapped up and he met my eyes. "I'm the one making this harder?" he asked looking skeptic. "Maybe if you had stayed for one damn minute I would have been able to explain!" he retorted with his voice getting louder.

"Yeah I get it, I'm the bad guy."

Edward looked back down at the floor with a big sigh. "You're not the bad guy, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Like I said when you can muster up the courage to actually come talk to me then come, obviously you're not ready to have this conversation." I crossed my arms over my chest as I stared at his forlorn expression.

Edward moved his hand from his side so it was gripping the doorframe tightly, "Bella… I can't… I can't just jump in a relationship with you without doubts, and doubts will do nothing but cause trouble."

"When did I ever say that I wanted to just jump into a relationship immediately?" I asked and his furrowed eyebrow and confused green eyes met my stare.

"I-" he cut off when he realized I hadn't.

"All I'm saying is that I'm sorry for happened to us and at some point I would love for us to try again, but most of all I'm saying that what happened to us two nights ago wasn't freaking important!"

He winced slightly at the last part of my comment, "I really didn't mean for it to come out like that…"

I scoffed, "Oh yeah like you didn't mean to come up to me in the line to apologize?"

"Bella can't you just get it through your stubborn skull that when you left I pretty much died inside, I can't help it that I don't want to let myself get close to getting dropped for someone else's mistake," he replied venomously.

"I understand that but at least have the decency to not call what happened not important or not worth the explanation!"

"What was I supposed to do?" he asked throwing his arms up. "Was I just supposed to blurt out that I was too busy making out with my ex girlfriend?"

"It would have been better! At least then you would have admitted that you had done it instead of just pretending nothing happened!" By now the door was closed and we were both yelling inside my dorm room.

"I wasn't pretending!" he yelled back.

"Sure as hell looked like it to me!" I took in a deep breath to calm myself as a thought ran through my head. "Why don't you do us all a favor and go out with Ashley."

Edward's head shot up and he looked me closely in the eye. "What?" he asked.

"It's what you want isn't it?"

"What?" he asked again shaking his head.

"Well isn't it? I mean you want an easy relationship that you won't be hurt in, right?" I asked and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly. "I would rather have you as a friend than this- whatever it is that we're doing. So, go out with her, have an easy relationship with no drama, with no one hurting you, and with no one leaving."

I turned around after I took in his wounded face. I moved towards the TV and shut it off seeing as it was still paused on Dean's face- that would have to wait until Edward was gone. "Bella…" he sighed but I still didn't turn around. It was true I would rather be just friends with him than spending my time fighting. I would rather see him with Ashley than hurting with me.

"It's what you want, right?" I asked as I moved towards my desk and started to get my computer booted up so I could start a paper for one of my classes. I needed a distraction.

"I- I don't know what I want." He stuttered and with that I walked over to the door and opened it for him.

"Come and get me when you decide," I said softly and the wind hit me slightly so that I got a big sniff of him as he walked slowly by me. When I closed the door I slid down to the floor and covered my face with my hands.

Silently the tears began to run; I knew what he would choose. If I were him I would choose to go to the safe relationship. I don't know what I would have done if he'd been the one to leave.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. I quickly wiped my face with my palms and sniffed slightly, trying to look somewhat decent for whoever was at the door. I had just stood up when there was a knock on the door again but this time harder- a lot harder. I opened the door and before I knew it lips were attached to mine roughly.

Just as I was about to put up a fight that smooth tongue began to trace my bottom lip and I gasped. Edward immediately took that as an invitation and began to dominate. My hands moved up to his hair and I tightly fisted my hands between the locks as he ran his hands down to cup my butt and then raised me so that I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Our lips detached themselves from one another and he began to nip at my neck before groaning out, "You'll win every time Bella. If you ask me to choose between you and someone else- you'll always win." I smiled slightly before pulling his mouth back to mine.

Things weren't perfect at all but I could feel that we were finally on the right path. A path that I wouldn't ever take for granted again. No matter what happened I wanted Edward by my side and no one was going to make me run away from him. He listened when I was scared. He cared for me when I thought no one would. He was my everything and I hoped that maybe sometime soon I could have all his trust back so that I could be his.

**AN: So did everyone like it? Was the ending any good? What did ya think? Should I do an Epilogue? lol. Answer my questions in the form of a review please!!! **


	22. Epilogue

**AN: Alright everyone here is your Epilogue, it's short and sweet! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... it's sad really...**

Epilogue

"You got this thing in me without it hurting you can get it out the same way!" I screamed my face turning all sorts of red. Edward just stared at me with wide eyes as Carlisle tried hard not to laugh, though I could slightly see his shoulders shake. "You think this is funny?" Carlisle shook his head roughly.

"It's just… not even Rosalie was this bad," he had to fight himself to stop laughing.

"Dad, this is not the time for stories," Edward said and then he squeezed my hand. "You're going to have to push soon, honey." I glared up at him just as I felt the tightening. My scream fell into the air as I gripped onto Edward's hand.

Carlisle fiddled with something and then told me to push again. "Alright I see the head. Keep going Bella; you're doing a great job. Edward, do you want to see this?"

Edward shot his father a look, "I'm afraid if I look I won't ever want to have sex again."

"Then look Edward! Because you sure aren't getting anywhere near me anytime soon!" I screamed as I continued to push. Carlisle's laugh filled the room as Edward stared at me in horror.

Ten minutes later I was the proud mother of a baby boy that already had bronze hair on top of his little head. It's been four years and so many months since that day we finally got back together. Alice and Jasper were back from their honey moon and Rosalie was fighting with her three year old twins as Emmett watched a football game.

Charlie died a year ago two months after he walked me down the aisle. After Edward I got back together and told everyone, not like they were very surprised, I went back to Forks and had a weekend alone with the old man. It felt like I never left.

Carlisle and Esme have become like my second family even though my mother is still the same hair brained lawyer that has to be involved with everything now.

Our little family or should I say big family if you include the uncles, aunts, grandmothers, the grandfather, and nieces was what I would call the definition of the happy family. "Bella?" Edward murmured quietly as he leaned over my shoulder and stared at the sleeping baby.

"Yeah?" I asked and then kissed Ashton's nose which made him sneeze slightly making Edward and I both laugh.

I felt Edward's hands on my shoulders, starting to massage. "You were joking about the whole no sex thing, right?"

My laugh filled the room while my shoulders relaxed at his touch. "God Edward, you just popped one out of me, can't you wait a bit for another?"

Edward's lips lightly touched the side of my neck, "Nope." I smiled and shook my head just as the rest of the family busted through the hospital room, effectively waking up little Ashton.

"Aw, there's my grandson!" Esme squealed and skipped over to my side as Carlisle checked all the equipment around me.

Rosalie sighed slightly and nudged Emmett murmuring something in his ear while Alice just whined to Jasper that she wanted one. "In due time."

"Alright guys let's let Bella get some rest." Carlisle said and pushed the overbearing family out of the hospital room. Edward let out a grunt as Emmett patted him on the shoulder; he collapsed into the chair next to the bed.

"Why on Earth are you so exhausted?" I asked and Edward let out a little laugh and just shook his head.

"I'm tired because I had to deal with a screaming woman all day long…"

"Well let's see you try and get an eight pound baby out of your vagina," I looked down at Ashton who cuddled up closer to me.

I felt Edward's lips on my forehead. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I look up to you because of what you just did. You are my lovely wife that can bring another little person into this world. A person made of the both of us."

I smiled and kissed him fully on the lips, "I love you…"

"As do I to you," he murmured and kissed the forehead of our baby.

**_THE END_**


End file.
